angel Eyes
by jrrm64
Summary: An old story I wrote that I had taken down and I'm putting back up.


**Part One**

**Chapter One**

Gibbs always said he was the best field agent he'd ever worked with, but he never explained to Tony why he was best. Was he best because of his undercover skills? Or was it his loyalty? Maybe it was his investigative skills, those odd jumps of logic he made and odd connection he saw? Determination? Willingness to put his body on the line to complete investigation, save a teammate or protect a citizens? Maybe it was his charm? Maybe it was his ability to deal with psych evals without giving too much of himself away?

"Tony, when you are doing undercover work, do you pretend to become another person, or do you become a new person?" Dr. Rachael Cranston asked him.

There was no barrier between them, except for doctor patient. She sat in a comfortable high back leather chair with her legs crossed and taking notes and he sat in a less comfortable arm chair with his legs stretched out in front of him.

The more he saw of Rachel, the more she reminded him of Caitlyn Todd, her sister and his dead partner. He thought he's forgotten his unrequited love of Kate until he met Rachel. Vance insisted that Tony see Rachel for his psych eval after the finish of his mole hunt for the SecNav. She was a highly respected professional with an understanding of the stress special agents were under. Of course, he had trouble getting past the fact she was Katie's sister. He stared appreciatively at the curve of Rachel calf muscle. _If any attribute of hers reminded me of Katie, they shared the same shapely calf muscle_.

Rachael noticed were Tony's green eyes had come to rest on her. She shifted in her black skirt and re-crossed her legs. Her cheeks reddened slightly.

"Tony, I asked you a question?" she said with smile.

She liked Tony. Maybe it was because her sister loved me, but he was a likeable, handsome man. Actually, he was more than a likeable, handsome man: he was charming, intelligent, slightly dangerous man, who was expert at hiding his real feelings.

"You're asking me if I'm an actor or a sociopath, Rachel," he smiled.

"No, that's not it. What I'm trying to gage is when you have to engage in, or partake in, certain behavior, behavior you know is wrong or immoral, how to you handle it?" she asked finding herself losing her detachment with him.

"Like if I have to do drugs, or people do drugs in front of me, how do I deal with it?" he said.

"Yes."

"I don't," he answered then he allowed one of his smiles, one of his masks to appear.

"Please, Tony, answer my question," she said.

"For you, Rachel," the smile change to a softer one, an inviting one. "I don't handle it. It's like when my mother would drink until her words slurred and no longer realized that the way she was rubbing my cheek and it was no longer motherly. I accept it. People do things that are wrong. Some people hurt others on purpose, others by accident; some drink or do drugs; some get involved in bad relationships, some kill the wrong man; and on and on and on. I accept this," he said.

"Do you accept yourself?" she asked.

His green eyes darkened for a moment then he looked from her calf and followed the line and curve of her body stopping first on her lips then on her eyes. His eyes brighten.

"I have to live with myself because no one else seems to want to," he said.

Trying to capture Tony was like trying to capture water in a running stream. All you ended up with was a wet hand. Rachel suddenly realized that she wished she had a cigarette to smoke. She cured herself of smoking ten years ago, but now suddenly she wanted a cigarette. A cigarette and …

Tony looked at his watch, which caused Rachel to look at hers. The session was over and he just played me. _I don't mind being played by him._

"Time's up," she said.

"How many more sessions do I need?" he asked.

"Well, consider all that happened…"

"Rachel, I know what's happened. It happened to me," he smiled.

"Don't you like talking to me?" she asked him with just the slightest bit of sadness in her voice.

His eyes lost their playfulness and he looked sincerely into her eyes: "I wouldn't mind waking up and looking into your eyes in the morning."

"But I didn't say looking at me; I said talking to me," she tried to regain control of the session.

"Rachel, I love starting the morning with a real, good, long… conversation," he replied.

These sessions are recorded. I hope no one watches them but her.

She stood up first and suddenly found him standing beside her in an instant. Rachel stepped back quickly to put space between them, caught her high heel shoe on the wheel of her chair and started to fall, but Tony took her in his arms and held with her. His arms were strong, in charge, yet soft and something else. They encircled her like they were both protecting her and needing her. It was as if he was transmitting an emotion between and him and her with his arms.

"I never had closure with Kate," he told her in a soft voice.

"Tony, you should let go of me now," she said.

"Rachel, you're trembling. There's no need to tremble. You know I'd never hurt her," he said.

"What closure were you looking for from her?" she asked to get her mind off of her trembling.

"She loved me I think; I loved her for sure. But I never even kissed her. Gibbs Rule twelve held me back. That and I was a jackass. I am a jackass. I don't know what held Kate back," he said.

"Timing," she suggested.

With her answer he kissed her. It was a soft kiss at first, but it grew deeper and deeper and suddenly it was just not Tony filled with passion. Rachel dropped her notebook and put her left hand through his hair and her right hand on his cheek. The kiss seemed to last forever.

They lips and tongues finally separated. Both of them were out of breath, but where ad Rachel's expression was one of sadness, Tony's expression was one of sadness.

"This is our last session," he said.

"Tony, this was inappropriate…"

He gently kissed her lips to shut her up.

"Thank you, Rachel, for letting me say goodbye to Kate," he smiled.

"Tony, who do you love?"

"You know who I love Rachel. She just doesn't love me. I sort of special in that kind of love," he said his green eyes darkening. "Be seeing you."

Adjusting his old school tie, which went nicely with the white oxford shirt and tan Ralph Lauren suit, he tried to calm his mind. Since talking with Rachel this morning his mind was split between his session with Rachel and the fact he was starting to feel like going to work was getting harder and harder.

"McGee," Ziva's voice caused Tony's attention to pull away from his own thoughts.

She stood up and walked over to McGee's desk. Tony allowed his eyes drift and appreciate the skirt she wore. Ziva didn't often wear a skirt but when she did it was worth stopping and appreciating. McGee stopped working for a moment to answer her.

"Yeah, Ziva," he answered.

"I wanted to ask you about that Cuban restaurant you told me about," she said then glanced over her shoulder at Tony. He looked down at the SWOT analysis he had been trying to read. _I am not going to interfere or make suggestions or admit that I am deeply, crazily in love with Ziva. Italian cops and Israeli assassins don't mix. _

"Ray is in town and he wants to go to dinner to have a conversation. I thought Cuban would be a nice change of pace," she said.

"Let me take out my i-Pad and you can read a review of the place," McGee said as he reached into his backpack under his desk.

Tony got up as quietly as he could and made like a ghost, leaving only a whiff of his Burberry London cologne. He needed some exercise to get his head on straight. Taking the elevator down to the locker room, he changed from his suit into sweats and an OSU shirt then went into the gym. It was fairly crowded with agents venting or working out their problems. Grabbing a pair of boxing gloves he started to let loose on a heavy bag. Slowly, he started to build up a good sweat. As his muscles warmed, the day's frustration started to seem less important. _This is better than playing whack a mole. This is better than pretending that I have it all together. This is simple: hit bag and start to sweat. I can handle this. _

"Rough day, Agent DiNozzo," the voice of Director Leon Vance came from behind him.

He turned to see Leon Vance in his boxing gear looking as if he had just gone ten rounds with Spider Rico. _Yes, I win the obscure Rocky tidbit for the day. _

"Not anymore, Director," said Tony. "May I say that you are looking very Apollo Creed-like at the moment."

Vance smiled and shook his head. At least this was a movie reference to a movie he had seen: _Rocky_.

"I've been wanting to talk to you about that meeting we had SecNav. I think he was unfair to you. You did remarkable work exposing the mole," Vance said.

Tony took off his gloves and waited for the other shoe to drop. He would have thought Vance felt vindicated by the SecNav's opinion of his mole hunt. It did get sloppy and two lives were lost, lives we would have liked to interrogated. But Vance seemed to be on Tony's side.

"Thank you for your support, sir."

Just then Agent Dan Nelson, who was a member of the mole's MCRT, came walking by. He heard Vance's comment and couldn't let it pass.

"Agent Jensen didn't have a chance to prove his innocence because DiNozzo killed him instead of bringing him in for questioning," he growled.

Vance saw the gym go still and quiet. All attention was now on them. This mole hunt had been difficult on the agency and some mistrust and bitterness lingered.

"I had the evidence," Tony defended himself, "and he made a mistake of pulling a gun."

"Evidence can be fabricated and I guess Gibbs teaches his team to shoot first then try to subdue the suspect after he is dead."

"Agent Nelson, hold your tongue," Vance barked. "And you, too, DiNozzo. I don't want petty arguing between my agents."

"I was stating a fact. Gibbs' team shoots first and DiNozzo is as bad as Gibbs. Shit, isn't he Gibbs lapdog?"

"I prefer wolfhound," smiled Tony.

"Next one to open their mouth is looking at a suspension," warned Vance.

"That Israeli is the worst of the lot. She sleeps with a gun and the CIA," hissed Nelson.

Without thinking Tony threw a right hook which connected with Nelson's jaw. A sickened cracking sound was heard throughout the gym, as Nelson fell to the floor. Vance stepped into Tony and pushed him away then he looked at Nelson, who had two agents helping him.

"How is Nelson?" Vance asked.

"I think his jaw is broken," said Agent Moss.

Vance closed his eyes. He had few options now.

"DiNozzo, I need your service revolver and badge. You are on indefinite suspension as of this moment," Vance said. "I'll escort you up stairs to retrieve badge and gun."

"Let me grab my clothes," Tony said then he walked to his locker as the other agents stared at him. _Well, at least, I am going out with a bang and not a whimper_.

"Moss, get Nelson to the hospital," Vance ordered.

"Yes, sir."

Tony finished stuffing his expensive suit, shirt, tie, and loafers into a gym bag then followed Vance to the elevator. They both got in then as the elevator started to go up, Vance pulled the emergency brake.

"You know I have to do this, Tony, don't you?" said Vance.

"I know, Director. I hit him, you didn't."

"I mean if you told him off I could have gotten away with a reprimand in both your files and a few days suspension, but you broke his jaw," said Vance.

"He deserved it."

"I agree. And I will find a way to deal with Agent Nelson, but you threw the first punch," he said then paused. "And it was a good one."

"Best punched I've thrown in years," said Tony.

Leon Vance agreed, but he kept his mouth shut.

"I don't know how long your suspension will last, but you'll need to go before a review board and have another psych eval when you come back," he said. "It's SOP."

"I live a blessed life, Director," Tony said. "I'll never have my own team now. Shit, I am one step out of law enforcement now. You know I am a good cop."

Vance couldn't comment on that. Tony was better than a good cop and he was better than a good federal agent. He started the elevator up again. The doors opened and he and Tony, both still in gym gear, marched to Tony's desk. Ziva, who was on the phone, and McGee stopped working and looked up with curiosity, as Tony opened his desk drawer and handed Vance his badge and gun. Tony then looked over at Gibbs' desk, which was still empty.

"Tell Gibbs I'll be in touch with him," he said to Vance.

"I'll be in touch with you, Tony," said Vance.

With that Tony grabbed his coat and gym bag and slung them over my shoulder and left. Vance stood there weighing the badge in one hand and the gun in the other. He shook his head and walked towards the stairs and up into his office.

Ziva hung up the phone and looked over at McGee. Her eyes showed more than just concern.

"What just happened?" she asked.

"Tony has either been fired or suspended," said McGee.

"Why?"

_Ding. _The elevator opened and Gibbs came strolling in with a large cup of coffee. He looked at his two agents and knew immediately something was wrong. Glancing over at DiNozzo's desk, he came to a quick conclusion.

"What did DiNozzo do?"

"He just left, Boss," said McGee.

"Vance took his badge and gun then he left," said Ziva.

Gibbs closed his eyes. _Dammit_, _DiNozzo, what have you done now? _Dropping his coffee into the garage pale beside the desk, Gibbs took the steps to the mezzanine two at time then marched past Cynthia and into Vance's office.

"What happened, Leon?" barked Gibbs.

Vance was getting dressed in his suit. When he saw Gibbs he sighed and then sat down.

"DiNozzo broke Agent Nelson's jaw," he stated.

"Why?"

"Nelson took offense to Jensen being the mole. He said Tony shot him rather than brought him in and that shooting was the way of your team. I warned them to stop. Nelson insulted you, called DiNozzo your lap dop to which DiNozzo corrected him and said wolfhound, then Nelson insulted Ziva. DiNozzo broke his jaw. Trust me, Gibbs, I didn't want to suspend him, but I had to follow SOP."

"We have to fix this, Leon."

"I know. I'm not sure how, but I know. Maybe Agent DiNozzo needs a month or so off. This might do him some good."

"He'll just get himself into more trouble."

Gibbs turned and walked back out of the office and back down the stairs to his desk. He sat down then looked at Tony's desk. His phone rang.

"Gibbs," he answered the phone.

"_Dead Marine at Anacostia Park."_

"Gear up," he yelled to his two remaining agents.

**Chapter Two**

When Tony returned home he packed most of his clothes, a few DVDs, his spare gun, some items which had value or meaning to him, and his financial materials up, such as the information on his inheritance from his mother, then packed them into his Mustang. After he was packed he grabbed his spare smart phone. He called his landlord.

"Mr. Hass, yeah, it's Anthony DiNozzo. I just wanted to tell you that I've been reassigned and need to move immediately," he explained.

"That's a shame, Tony, you've been a fine tenant. You're paid up for this month and next month October."

"I know. I have to leave my furniture and other belongings and I was hoping you'd just sell my stuff off for me. You can keep the money, though I ask you donate some money to a charity," he said. "My DVD collection alone is worth a thousand dollars or more. Can you do that for me?"

"Tony. For you, yes."

He hung. In a matter of hours he had tied up his life and the way was made clear for a new life. _Let's see: I can be a security guard or a clerk in a DVD store, but Netflix is putting them out of business, or… I could finally touch the inheritance my mother left and do whatever the hell I want. _

It was going on seven in the evening when Tony unlocked and opened the door to his old Baltimore PD partner's duplex. When Danny was murdered he left the condo to him. Considering what had happened between them, he was shocked to get it. He was so shocked that he kept the place rather than sell it. _Now this is my Fortress of Solitude. _

He left his belongings in his Mustang, as he sat down on the sofa. So far he hadn't put much thought into his actions of today. All he knew was he had to make change because he had no alternative. He just couldn't sit around in DC for a month? Or two? Admittedly, he probably flushed his career at NCIS down the drain.

Why did I have to punch him? Because he deserved it. But there has to be a consequence to breaking a fellow agent's jaw. It is frowned upon. Yeah, he was up shit's creak without a paddle. Or toilet paper. Or a clue. If working undercover had taught him one thing, it was how to slip into another person's life. It was time to go undercover.

It was nine at night and Gibbs, Ziva and McGee were finishing up their notes from Anacostia Park. As hard as he tried Gibbs' mind kept going back to Tony. _What the hell is he doing now? Probably getting drunk and feeling sorry for himself. _He looked up at McGee.

"McGee, call Tony's phone. I want to talk to him," Gibbs requested.

"Sure, Boss," he picked up his desk phone and speed dialed Tony's smartphone which started to ring at his desk. Ziva jumped up and ran over to his desk. His smartphone was on his chair. She picked it up and showed it to Gibbs.

"Dammit," he growled.

"Gibbs, is Tony in trouble?" she asked. "We have been avoiding this subject all afternoon and night. We are a team, so we deserve to know."

There was no more avoiding it, especially since DiNozzo wasn't going to be around the team very much for a while, if not longer.

"DiNozzo got into an argument and broke Agent Nelson's jaw," he announced.

"Are they sure?" asked McGee. He'd seen Tony lose his temper, and it could match Gibbs in terms of intimidation, but he usually had control of his temper.

"He did it right in front of Vance."

"Why?" asked Ziva.

"Nelson insulted us. He insulted me and you," he said and looked at Ziva. He could see that she understood.

"What does this mean, Boss?" asked McGee.

"It means he is indefinitely suspended and when he does cone back he'll have to go before a review broad and psych eval," Gibbs explained.

"And what does that mean, Gibbs?" asked Ziva.

"It means his career could be toast," said McGee.

"I'm going to check on him at his apartment," Gibbs announced. "Is either one of you done with your work?"

"I am, Gibbs," Ziva said.

"Come with me, just in case I need help with his drunken body," he said.

Gibbs drove to Tony's apartment with Ziva following behind him. The closer they got to his apartment, the more Gibbs' gut churned. Pulling into a spot across the street from Tony's he watched as Ziva pulled he Mini-Cooper into a tight spot in front of Tony's apartment building. She got out and waited for Gibbs to join her.

"You can pick his lock now," he said.

"I don't need to, Gibbs. I have a key."

Gibbs looked at her like he was going to interrogate her. She stopped herself from rolling his eyes.

"He gave me his spare key when he was in the hospital this last time to get something for him," she said.

"What did you get for him?"

"A Ohio State seat shirt for when he checked out."

"Ohio State," Gibbs laughed then his stomach churned some more.

Ziva followed Gibbs into the building. Tony's apartment was on the second floor. Ziva opened the door with the key letting her and Gibbs in. Without even looking both agents knew Tony was no longer here. She rushed down to his bedroom and checked his closet. It was empty. Next, she checked his chest of drawers. It was empty, also.

"Harah!" she kicked the bed.

"He's gone," said Gibbs, his steel blue eyes filled with fury. _I've let him down. I wasn't there to protect his six when he needed it. _

"Gibbs, what do we do?" Ziva asked.

Her voice was filled with barely contained emotions and those emotions were a mix of anger and one Gibbs wished he didn't hear – need. Ziva and his senior field agent from the beginning had a relationship that seemed destined for either marriage or murder. So far Tony had managed to kill her Mossad boyfriend Michael Rifkin and there was talk that Ziva was engaged to CIA Operative Ray Cruz. Of course, he thought they would either marry or murder each other. _Those two are not through with each other yet. _

"I know DiNozzo he'll contact me when he is ready," he said. "We have to be patient."

"Tim and I saw it happened right in front of us. He gave Vance his gun and badge, but we did nothing. We didn't even try to talk to him," she said then she looked into Gibbs' eyes. "He would have at least tried to talk to me."

_At the very least,_ Gibbs thought. _I'm not going to make her feel guilty. Hell, I wasn't even there to protect his six when he needed it. _

The FBI's Baltimore was located on 2600 Lord Baltimore Drive, Baltimore. It was you r usual federal building, large intimidating on the outside and cold and serviceable on the side. With an Orioles' cap on his head, his black tie undone, and blue suit looking creased and wrinkled from packing, Jack Winter carried all the personal items from his office in a medium sized cardboard box. He nodded and smiled his way through the office. Some people commented that his hair wasn't grey enough to retire yet others wished him luck in St. Augustine, Florida.

He stopped at the first floor security desk, put his box down, and smiled at the young female guard.

"Bye, Jack. I'm going to miss your smile every day," she said.

"Dana, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure," she said.

He reached into his cardboard box and took out a white envelope and handed it to her. It was a letter addressed to Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo at NCIS Headquarters.

"Toss that in the mail for me," he said.

"For you, Jack, anything."

He lifted his box and proceeded out to the parking lot to blue his Ford Focus then opened the trunk and out the box in the back. Getting into his car he thought about going to bar to watch a ballgame over a burger and a few beers.

He started his car and decided to find someplace near Hopkins Creek to have his drink and burger. Driving along he felt a relief retiring from the FBI. At fifty he still had years of life left in him. It was then he was reminded of a place in Eastpoint Mall off of Eastern Avenue. He and DiNozzo met when DiNozzo was doing undercover for the Baltimore PD and he was acting as the FBI Liaison with the BPD. The name of the place skipped his mind, but he remembered it had great French fries and burgers. He thought, maybe, it was called Game up, or something like that.

Driving along he reached Eastern Avenue and pointed his car in the direction of Eastpoint Mall. His destination was in sight ahead of him when a black SUV pulled up beside him. The tinted window of the passenger seat slowly lowered to reveal a long think brown haired, beautiful woman with full lips. _She looks Italian_, he thought, _sort of like Monica Belluci_. He laughed because he sounded like DiNozzo with the movie star reference. He didn't work long with DiNozzo but he had a lingering effect on Jack Winter.

The woman in the SUV smiled at him. Jack shook his head and smile back at her. He turned his attention back to driving as she lifted a Heckler and Koch MP7, pointed it at him, and fired half a clip into his car and body. The SUV sped away. Winter's car plowed into a lamp post and came to a loud, crashing stop.

**Chapter Three**

According to the financial manager he left in control of the inheritance he received from his mother, the many years of re-investment and taking advantage of tax code changes, tax havens, and such, it was now worth nineteen million dollars. When he was a bitter twelve year old who refused to give his father the inheritance to manage and ended up disinherited by him for his stubbornness. Then the inheritance was worth two million dollars and he was told by a man in a suit that considering amount of the inheritance he shouldn't touch it until he wanted to buy a home as an adult. He listened to his mother's lawyer. Not long after that he was enrolled in the R.I. Military Academy.

"Here's what I want from you, Mr. Wicks," Tony said over the phone. "I'll supply you with a bank account that I going to be opening in Baltimore and I want four million dollars transferred to the account on Monday. You will then keep reinvesting five million dollars of the account you control for me."

"And the final ten million?" he asked.

"You said three million is now in an account in Anguilla accruing interest and enjoying the benefits of the island being a tax haven. We won't touch that. I look at that as my retirement fund. The rest let me think about," he said.

"Of course, Mr. DiNozzo," Wicks said. "Is there anything else, I can do for you?"

"Yes, I want you to pay off all my credit cards and debts. I don't want the payments traced back to me, though. Can you handle that?" he said. "You see I'm going off the grid for a while and I don't want to be found."

"I understand, Mr. DiNozzo. I have more than one client that has done that. I can pay off your bills with you Anguilla account. Unless the US either invades or signs a new treaty with Anguilla they have no access to those bank records."

"Mr. Wicks, what is your first name?" Tony asked.

"Claude, sir."

"Well, Claude, I love you, not in a messy sexual way, but in a completely platonic way."

"Thank you, sir."

"Claude, you know what, I've changed my mind. Put my remaining holding in the Anguilla account, except for two million. I want you to play with two million Claude. Make it grow, like your firm did with the originally two million," he said.

"We will, Mr. DiNozzo. I will email all the details and you can electronically signoff on things."

"Mr. Wicks, it's been a pleasure," he said then hung up.

It was now a spectacular Friday in Baltimore. By Monday the money would be in the bank and he could start having some fun. First off, he was keeping Danny's condo, but he wanted a place to live in that he was his. He'd go to Locust Point, which was a nice, safe Italian and Irish neighborhood, and buy a place there.

But today he would start with finding a lawyer in order to get himself a legal pseudonym to do business under, maybe even live under: Anthony Paddington. It was only right that he honor his mother since she provided him with this chance to remake his life. After he got the pseudonym, he'd give his car anonymously to a charity or a church in DC then buy a new one with his Anguilla account. _I'm thinking something different: a 2009 Camaro in black._

Gibbs sat down at his desk at six in the morning. He had his coffee; he had his reports in order; he had a seven am hookup in MTAC; but he didn't have his senior field agent. Glancing over at Tony's desk, he shook his head in annoyance. The one man he trusted completely to cover his six and he was gone.

Hal, who dropped mail off at desks, came by with his first set of deliveries. Gibbs looked up at him with an almost jaundiced eye. Hal thought better of saying good morning but instead laid mail for Gibbs and Agent DiNozzo on Gibbs' desk then moved on. Gibbs skipped his mail but looked at Tony's. It was all junk, except for one letter mailed on Thursday from Baltimore. Gibbs opened it.

_Tony,_

_I know it has been years since he contacted each other but my retirement from the FBI made me want to tie up loose ends. Maria Macaluso, yes, that beauty who almost got you killed. She loved you, but, then again, so didn't her Uncle Mike, just not in the same way. If I were you, I'd find her. I think her life is in danger. I told the Mafia Task Force boys here, but they think I'm being paranoid. I know you loved her in a certain way, so you wouldn't want her dead._

_As for me, I'm moving to Florida. When my time comes, I hope to have a fishing pole in my hands._

_Jack Winters_

Macaluso. Gibbs was afraid of this DiNozzo was a cop who made a lot of enemies. He was the type of cops where the past kept coming back to haunt him. The Macaluso family ran drugs, gambling, loan sharking, intimidation, and prostitution in Baltimore and other parts of Maryland. Tony went undercover and put Mike Macaluso, the head of the family, away. They treated him like family and he put the father of the family away. It was bound to come back and hurt him.

_I need to show this Leon. After my hookup in MTAC, I'll talk to him. _Gibbs followed the letter up and put it in inside breast pocket.

"Good morning, Gibbs," Ziva greeted her boss.

Gibbs looked over at her sitting down at her desk. _She looks upset and tired_. _I wonder who caused her bad weekend_, he smirked.

"Good morning, Agent David, why so early?" he asked.

"Abby wanted me to come in early to help her find Tony. She is sure he is in trouble and wants us to find him before something happens to him," she sighed.

"Well, Abby's feelings sometimes are correct," he said.

"Do you think Tony is in trouble?" she asked with worry in her tone.

"Have you ever known Tony not to be in same kind of trouble?" he said.

Leon read the letter then placed it down on his desk. Gibbs sat across from him waiting to hear his opinion.

"Have you heard from, DiNozzo?" asked Vance.

"Nothing. He moved out of his apartment, told the landlord to sell off his old stuff and disappeared," Gibbs answered.

"Do you have any idea where he might be?"

"Not sure," he answered. There were a lot of places for him to look: Philadelphia, Baltimore, Columbus Ohio, Chicago, even Hollywood. "He's gone off of the grid."

"People think that difficult in this day and age of credit cards and CCTV, but it's not. Someone with decent knowledge on how things work and some skills, they could give themselves a how new identity and not be found for years, or at all," Vance mused.

"Tony excels at working undercover assignments," Gibbs pointed out.

"I wouldn't put it past him to apply for a job right here under a new name," smiled Vance then decided to change the subject slightly. "I've talked to Agent Nelson and have resolved that situation."

"What did it cost you, Leon?" Gibbs asked.

"He is being assigned to Hawaii. As for the incident between him and DiNozzo he is willing to admit in writing that he provoked DiNozzo. Nelson has agreed to take anger management lessons," Vance said.

"He's still on suspension and has to appear before a review board and get a psych eval," Gibbs pointed out.

"No, he's on indefinite leave of absence and as for the review board, former NCIS director, Tom Morrow agreed to chair it when DiNozzo comes back," Vance informed him.

"Good work, Leon," smiled Gibbs.

"Once you understand the workings and nature of a bureaucracy, it all becomes easier to influence it," smiled Vance. "What do you want to do with the letter?"

"I'll call up the FBI and tell them about the Maria Macaluso information then put it in my desk in case DiNozzo ever comes back."

"Sounds good."

Abby, who was dressed in a red form fitting t shirt, black mini-skirt, knee high black leather boots laced up the front, and her usually accompaniment of jewelry, gave Ziva a long hug.

"He doesn't want to be found," she said.

"How do you know, Abby, you just started trying to find him," Ziva countered trying to sound optimistic.

"I had Timmy working all weekend and he found nothing. I'm running his car make and license plates through the system now," she said.

"Tony loves his Mustang," Ziva remarked.

_Ding, ding, ding. _Her computer alarm went off. Abby silences it then she sat down to check the results. A growl of frustration escaped Abby's throat, so she picked up the CafPow beside her computer and sucked on the straw.

"What's wrong?" asked Ziva.

"I'm starting to think Tony is smarter than we gave him credit for," she said.

"Why?"

"Listen to this: _For sale. A 1968 Mustang, mint condition, just charitably donated to church. Vin Number is_ blah, blah, blah, _so that you can check accident history. Best Offer._ Ziva, he gave his car away to a church so that they could sell it," she grimaced.

"We could interview someone from the church to see if Tony provided them with any information that we can follow up on," she said.

"Your father interrogated, Tony," Gibbs said from the doorway scaring the two women. "You remember what happened there, Ziva."

"Instead of getting information from Tony, Tony got information from him. That is difficult to do from the deputy director of the Mossad," she admitted.

"What church, Abs?" asked Gibbs.

"St. Patrick's, Tenth Street, NW," she said.

"That's not his neighborhood or parish," pointed out Gibbs.

"Tony has a parish?" asked Ziva.

"He liked to coach basketball and football here and there, so he developed a friendship the priest at his local parish," Gibbs said.

"Gibster, how can we find him?" whined Abby.

"Have you checked his credit cards?" asked Gibbs.  
>Abby blushed then shook her no: "I forgot about credit cards and tracked his bank account."<p>

"Try his credit cards, Abby," prodded Gibbs.

She turned and started to input formation into her computer. Ziva looked over at Gibbs. Her brown eyes were showing sadness.

"How's Ray?" he asked. _Sometimes the best way to help someone is to kick them in the pants. _

"He is fine," she said hesitantly.

"Fine," he nodded.

"We don't agree on certain subjects," she admitted.

"DiNozzo?"

"Yes, and more," she said.

"He doesn't like, Tony."

"He thinks he is a fool," she said with some anger.

"You used to think that, too, at one time, Ziva," Gibbs said.

"I know. I was wrong," she admitted.

He walked up to her and patted her cheek: "Good girl."

Next, Gibbs leaned and whispered: "He's your partner. You need to decide if he's just your partner at work, or if he's your partner in life."

Her body tensed up and she looked at Gibbs. He gave her a fatherly smile then looked over at Abby, who was shaking her head.

"What is it, Abs?" Gibbs asked.

"As of Friday, his credit cards were paid off and then shut down. The payment came electronically from an anonymous account based out of Anguilla," she said.

"Anguilla is a tax haven. We can't get the records for accounts there," said Gibbs.

"And their banks are known for their firewalls. Hackers beware," said Abby.

"He's off the griddle," said Ziva.

"The grid, Ziva. He's off the grid," Gibbs smirked.

"And he's good at being off the grid, isn't he, Gibbs?" Abby sighed.

"Yeah, he's good at it. People keep underestimating DiNozzo at their own risk," he remarked then he turned his steely blue eyes towards Ziva.

She nodded in the affirmative. _I keep underestimating him. _

**Chapter Four**

For a reasonable price Tony purchased a three story brownstone on the corner E. Fort Street and Stevenson Street right across from 5 Points Tavern and half a block from Akira, a Japanese restaurant. His neighbors knew him as Tony Paddington. These new neighbors believed the handsome man with green eyes, light brown hair and perpetual five o'clock shadow was a professional photographer, who just moved to Baltimore last month. If asked to see his work, he'd show them a black and white photo of beautiful, dark mysterious looking woman. He called it his Mona Lisa. He was friendly, funny, and charming, though according Ellen Cavuto, he was a little aloof and was surprised when he spoke fluent Italian to her.

"Mickey, you want a drink or are you here to mooch?" asked Danny the bartender at 5 Points.

"Give me what Tony here has," Mickey Riley, a Baltimore street cop that Tony befriended.

Danny grabbed a bottle of Killian's, popped the cap and handed Mickey the bottle.

"It's on me," Tony said as he pushed a ten dollar bill towards Danny.

"You still rooting for Ohio State," Mickey started.

"I'm not rooting for Michigan," hissed Tony, as his eyes remained glued to the TV above the bar.

"You'd think you played football at OSU, Tony. Lighten up," said Mickey.

"Yeah, I guess I should lighten up," he agreed. _No bragging for me. No stories of football or basketball glory, or even cop talk. I'm boring. _

"What's up with you?" Tony asked the cop.

"Halloween is Sunday. My son wants to go as Captain Jack Sparrow and my daughter wants to be an astronaut. I'm thinking future problems here: a son who likes makeup and a daughter who wants to be in outer space," Mickey laughed.

Tony chuckled then took a swig of his beer: "Kids in this neighborhood still trick or treat?"

"Yeah. I'd expect to go through at least two bags of candy," he warned Tony.

"Maybe Tony will be going to his own Halloween party that night. I see how the girls stare at him," said Danny.

"I'm too old for Halloween and most of the girls who drink in here," said Tony.

"Hey, when my kids are all dressed up will you take a picture of them?" Mickey asked Tony.

"Sure."

"How much will it cost me?" Mickey asked.

"You can buy me a beer," Tony replied.

"Good deal," Mickey toasted him then grinned. "When are you going to shave?"

"When I have a reason?" Tony replied.

Special Agent Tobias Fornell got off the elevator at NCIS wearing a blue suit, a black trench coat and his mood matching his trench coat. Trailing behind him was Agent Sacks.

"Gibbs, will you join me in your director's office?" he said.

"After you, Tobias," Gibbs said. He stood up and followed Fornell up the stairs to the director's office.

Gibbs and Fornell entered Leon's office to find the director already seated at his conference table chair chewing on a tooth pick waiting for them. With a sigh Fornell sat down. Gibbs chose a chair a few seats down from him.

"You wanted this meeting Agent Fornell so the floor is yours," Vance.

"Over a month ago on the day of his retirement Special Agent Jack Winters was gunned down driving in Baltimore," he said.

The name Jack Winter immediately registered with both Gibbs and Vance. He was the one who had written the letter to DiNozzo.

"By the expressions on your faces you know the name Jack Winter," said Fornell.

"I received I letter for DiNozzo from him, Tobias," Gibbs spoke up. "He mentioned that they worked together on the Macaluso case and that a Maria Macaluso was in danger then he wrote about going fishing in Florida."

"Gibbs let someone at the FBI know about the Maria Macaluso part of the letter," Vance added.

"After 911 communications between agencies were supposed to improve, but that's crap. It hasn't even improved intra agency," Fornell shook his head.

"What's wrong, Agent Tobias?" asked Vance.

"Jack Winter was the liaison from the FBI to Baltimore PD o the Macaluso case. DiNutso was undercover," he said.

"Water under the bridge, Fornell," said Vance to get him give up the information.

"Gio Macaluso and several other of his family members are in Baltimore reviving the Macaluso Family. Gio is not Mike Macaluso. Gio is from Marzamemi. He's educated, loves Opera and tragedy and believes in vendetta. Jack Winter was on his hit list, but do you know who is the number one name on his list?" Fornell said.

"Anthony DiNozzo," said Gibbs.

"Do you know where DiNutso is?" Fornell asked.

"We haven't a clue," said Vance.

Fornell looked over at Gibbs, who sat in his seat like a statue: "He's your boy. Any ideas where he could be?"

He shook his head no.

"Well, things keep getting better and better," Fornell growled.

"Who is this Maria Macaluso?" asked Vance.

"She should be sixteen by now," said Fornell shaling his head. "That's how long ago this goes back; she was two, three years old. Maria's mother, Donna, was Mike Macaluso sister. She fell in love with DiNutso, so when it finally went down and it was discovered he was a cop, Mike went to shoot him. Donna stepped in front of her brother and took the bullet meant for DiNutso. The family considered Donna's blood bad, so they handed over Maria Baltimore Child Welfare. DiNutso actually tried to adopt her out of guilt but it was allowed because of his involvement in taking down the family and the mother's death."

"How do you know so much about this?" asked Vance.

"I was cutting my teeth as a senior special agent at the time. I was Winters' boss."

"Things keep getting better and better," Gibbs mumbled.

"Gibbs. You, Agent David, Agent Neil, and Agent McGee need to find DiNozzo," Vance stated.

"We're on it," said Gibbs.

"Whose Agent Neil?" asked Fornell.

Gibbs rolled his eyes: "DiNozzo's replacement."

Depending on the neighborhood nights in Baltimore could be a party or a funeral. For an average sized city its crime rate rocketed as more and more companies moved away. Little Italy in Baltimore wasn't the great neighborhood it used to be, but it still was the best neighborhood to get Italian food and Tony felt like some lasagna.

He looked in the rearview mirror of his Camaro. With his John Lennon nonprescription John Lennon glasses, five O'clock shadow, and Baltimore Rave baseball cap pulled down over his head, he had to admit he looked more like Tony Paddington. Combine the faded jean, grey hoodie, duster coat, and a of pair of Dockers and he definitely didn't look like himself.

He pocketed the parking garage ticket and walked along Pratt Street looking for a decent restaurant. Momma Mia's look liked a decent Italian Bistro, so he entered. The place was half empty. He was given a table in a dark corner. After ordering the lasagna he sipped a glass of Chianti.

At the other tables Italian was mainly being spoken. He understood every words being said, but he pretended not to understand it. The lasagna came. He sampled it; it was delicious. Twenty minutes later he had paid his bill and was now walking along enjoying the chilly night air.

He heard a muffled scream and looked down a public alley. Three young gang members dressed in leather jackets, loose fitting pants, and turned sideways ball caps seemed to have a girl cornered. Tony reached for his weapon, but realized that he didn't wear his backup piece. _Shit, I still have to do something. Time to channel my best Leroy Jethro Gibbs. _

Marching down the alley he put a defiantly smile on his face: "Back alley pervs, huh?"

"You do you think you are?" one of the gang members tried to intimidate him. The girl was squatting trying to protect herself from the creeps. Everyone in the alley was a teen, some twenty, except him.

The only way this works is if I just do it.

Instead of responding he landed a right hook to the jaw of the one who spoke to him. His friend responded with a switch blade, which cut Tony on the left arm. Tony grabbed his wrist with his right hand and managed to shake the knife loose then elbowed the gang member in the face blooding his nose. The third one was going to jump Tony's back when the girl hit him with a metal garbage can top.

Tony picked up the switch blade and threw it with some expertise at a wooden crate. The blade was stuck in the wood. Thinking better of their evening's entertainment the three gang members took off. Tony went over to check the girl out.

When he got a good look at her face, he was stunned that he recognized it. She was the spitting image of Donna Macaluso. The thick black hair, light brown eyes, full lips, and defiantly look: if it wasn't Donna, it had to be Maria Macaluso.

"Maria Macaluso," he said tentatively.

The expression in her eyes became feral

"Who are you?"

For six months she knew him as Tony Santini, Tonio. He off the cap and glassed and looked at her. When she was just two, she said he had angel eyes. He looked into her brown eyes with his green eyes.

"Tonio?" she said softly.

"Si."

"Not Italian. I refuse to speak that language," she hissed.

"Yes, it's me. Tony," he said.

"You, bastard, you left me. You said you wouldn't but you did," she snapped then snapped him across the face with her left hand then with her right hand.

He didn't put up a fight since in his mind he deserved it. She finally stopped hitting him.

"Maria, do you want to come to my home with me now, or should I take you home?" he asked softly.

"I have no home, just some place to run away from," she said.

"Come with me, Maria," he said then offered her his right hand.

"What's your name now?" she asked.

"Tony DiNozzo," he answered then blushed. "But I am going by the name Tony Paddington. Come on, Maria, let's go home."

He offered her his right hand. She glared it for a moment.

"You can be angry at me at home," he said.

She took his hand: "Tony, I missed you."

"Same here, kid. Let's go," he said.

Gibbs was surprised to see Rachel Cranston storm into the bullpen. When Ziva and McGee looked they both withheld their greetings to her afraid she might chew their heads off.

"Dr. Cranston, can I help you?" Gibbs asked.

"Agent Gibbs, my office was broken into over the weekend and certain items related to NCIS were stolen," she said.

"Rachel, what was stolen?" Gibbs asked calmly.

"The DVDs I made of Tony's sessions, Gibbs. I came into my office this morning and they were the only thing taken," she said.

"How many DVDs are we talking about?" he asked.

"Three. Two DVDs have three forty minute sessions and one with four forty minutes sessions," she said.

"Why would someone want these DVDs?" Ziva asked.

"Agent David, they have a great deal of personal information in them. Maybe someone wants to embarrass him," she said.

"Rachel," said Gibbs, "think of a worse reason?"

"Someone wanting to gain insight into his personality or thought process in order to manipulate or …"

"Torture," Ziva finished the sentence.

"Yes. I suppose torture would be more effective if you know the subject well," she said. "Where is, Tony?"

"Indefinite leave of absence. We don't know where he is," said Gibbs.

Gibbs telephone rang. For the next few minutes he spoke on the telephone while McGee, Ziva and Rachel Cranston waited for Gibbs to hang up.

"That was the Baltimore PD. They have a dead sailor found at the waterfront," he said then looked at Rachel. "He had a DVD on him. The DVD has NCIS and Tony written on them."

"Oh, God," she said.

"I want you to stay here. Go down to Abby's lab or Ducky's autopsy and wait for us to return," Gibbs commanded.

"Why?"

"We need to watch this DVD but I want you to be there when we do. If they gain insight into Tony, then we need to also. But I am not playing it here. We'll take it to my home to play," he said.

"But, Boss, you don't have TV or DVD player," said McGee.

"I do know. I bought Tony's from his landlord," he said. "Grab your gear."

Maria, dressed in a pair of Tony's sweat pants and OSU shirt, sat at the table while Tony fixed them breakfast. She sipped the orange juice then looked about at the half decorated dining room.

"How long have you lived here?" she called to him.

"Over a month," he said as he walked into the room carrying two plates. Each plate has scrambled eggs, Jimmy Dean sausage, and two slices of rye toast with butter. Dressed the same as Maria, he put a plate in front of Maria then sat down with his plate.

"I need to get you clothes," he said.

"You really want me to stay with you?" she asked.

"Yeah. I know some people and thought I'd tried to quietly adopted you," he said.

"I'm sixteen, a little too old for that."

"Okay, then I'll change your name and make myself your legal guardian," he said.

"Maria Paddington. It sounds like a children's toy," she smiled.

Her smile reminds me of Donna. She died protecting me. I owe Maria that much.

"Trust me. We'll work this out and I have three bedrooms in this house. One of them belongs to you," he said.

"Can I bring boys home to them?" she tested him.

"I may no longer be a cop or federal agent, but I have a Glock upstairs that fires seventeen rounds, so I guess the eighteenth boy you bring home can stay with you," he smiled.

She tried the scrambled eggs then smiled: "I'll cook from now on."

"Are you saying my cooking is bad?"

"I'm not saying it," she said then took a small bite of the sausage.

"I'm better with pasta then breakfast foods," he defended himself.

"Sure, I'll you," she smiled.

"It's good to have you hear, Maria."

"Thank you, Tonio."

"Hey, I should thank you, Maria. I've been getting lonely and now I'm no longer lonely. I've got you," he said.

"You still have angel eyes," she smiled.

**Chapter Five**

Ducky, Ziva, Abby, McGee, Gibbs, and Rachel gathered at Gibbs' home. As McGee hooked up the fifty inch HD flatscreen and Blu-ray player, Gibbs ordered Chinese food and Abby handed out drinks, either beer or Bourbon.

"This is like movie night at Tony's, except instead of watching a movie with Tony we are watching Tony," Abby observed.

"Dr. Cranston," Ducky spoke up, "how personal did Tony get?"

"Dr. Mallard, I think you know him well enough to know he can be very personal, more than any other patient I've had, yet still remain distant," she said.

"His survival skills in the area of psychology are extraordinary," Ducky remarked.

"Two hours of Tony," McGee sighed, "this is starting to sound like torture."

"McGee," barked Gibbs, "I can get a trained monkey to hook that up if you don't want to."

"Sorry, Boss."

Ziva sipped on her beer, when the doorbell rang. Gibbs got up and retrieved their Chinese food and put it on his dining room table. Rachel got up from the couch.

"Gibbs. I'm going to call my husband to tell that I won't be home tonight, if it is all right with you," she said.

"Good idea," he replied then started to unload boxes of Chinese food and sporks.

"I want a fortune cookie," Abby cried.

"I once knew a man who earned a living writing fortune cookies," Ducky said.

"I don't think I'd like to make a living doing that," Abby remarked.

"That is earn a living, Abigail, not make a living," corrected Ducky.

"Boss, it's ready," McGee said.

Rachel came back into the room. Gibbs handed her a carton of chicken Chow Fun noodles and a spork. She returned to her seat beside Ziva, who ate the same thing.

"May I have the remote," said Rachel. "I know the sections that can be skipped?"

"Here," said McGee said then went to sit on a hard wooden dining room chair.

"This starts with session seven," Rachel stated then pressed played.

Dressed in an Armani back suit with a white shirt and red power tie, Tony sat down. The camera angel was from on top of the bookcase, which sacrificed certain facial expressions but allowed to see the body language exchange between doctor and patient.

"_Good morning, Tony," Rachel started the session. _

"_Morning, Rachel. Did you sleep well?" _

"_Yes."_

"_And your husband and son, how are they doing?"_

"_Very well." _

"_You must be proud of your son. He's an excellent lacrosse player," Tony took control of the session. _

Gibbs smirked as he watched his senior agent use his skills to avoid what he wanted to avoid. He used those on Gibbs many times.

"_What was it like losing your athletic career, Tony?" she asked him. _

"_Painful. Physically and emotionally," he answered._

"_Which was worse?"_

"_Rachel, we both know that pain is pain. They hurt equally," he said. _

"Remarkable," mumbled Ducky.

"_But they are not the same," she remarked. _

"_Emotional pain lasts longer," he said. _

"_Are you in pain?" she asked. _

"_Aren't we all?" _

"_Maybe," she replied, "but are you now?" _

"_Rachel, the only time I'm not in pain is when I'm having sex," he smiled. _

"_Sex does offer pain," she said. _

"_Only afterwards when the act is completed and the masks go back on," he said. _

"_Is love sex?" she asked. _

"_Now that is a loaded question, Rachel; I'm starting to think that you do this for a living," he teased. _

"_The question, Tony." _

"_Love is an emotion and sex is an act," he teased. "Am I good at this game?" _

"_You think this is a game," she said. _

"_I kill a man and you ask me about love and sex. Sounds like a game to me, you vixen," he said. _

"_We are here to find out about you and how you are dealing with your problem," she said. _

"_Okay, let's deal. EJ Barrett, Agent Barrett, visited me at my apartment a few days ago. She knows it is over between us; she knows that I have reasons not to trust, yet she wants to have sex. There I am with a conundrum: If I have sex with her, it is in order to coax more information out of her. She is excellent of covering her emotions, except in bed. Or, I could be true to myself and tell her I love someone else and I don't trust her. But, you see I know she has information important to the mole case which already cost two men their lives. It was a conundrum."_

"_What did you do?" she asked. _

"_Let it never be said that I took the easy road in life. She left the next morning and I was sure that she is hiding important information," he said. _

"_Who do you love?" she asked. _

"_Unrequited love is not worth speaking of," he said. "How did Shakespeare phrase it: Swift as a shadow, short as a dream, brief as lighting in the collied night." _

"_What play did you read that from?" she asked. _

"_OH, it must have been a movie. I only watch movies," he smirked. _

"_Why do you hide?" _

"_Why do you seek?" _

The first session ended. Rachel paused it.

"Anthony is remarkable in his intelligence and insight," said Ducky.

"What did we learn, Duck?" said Gibbs.

"Whoever viewed this knows to use emotional torture rather than psychically," Ducky said.

"I agree."

"Did we learn anything else?" Gibbs said.

"Yeah, don't get into an interrogation with Tony," said McGee, who chewed his Egg Fu Yung.

"He's hot," added Abby.

"Abigail, are you saying he was flirting with the doctor?" asked Ducky.

"No, I'm saying he's hot, sexy."

"Shall I session 8?" asked Rachel.

"Go ahead," said Gibbs.

"_Good morning, Tony. How are you this morning?"_

He was wearing expensive sweater shirt and jeans and he had dark circles under his eyes.

"_I'm slightly hung over and in a bad humor," he said. _

"_Why did you get drunk?" she asked. _

"_Unrequited love," he said. _

"_Who is it that you love?" _

"_Rachel, I am not going to tell you," he said. _

"_What if I guessed?" she said. _

"_Then you would be cruel. Do you want to be cruel to me?" he asked in a tone that broke several hearts in Gibbs' living. _

"_Does this person know you love them?"_

"_If they don't it is because they chose not to see it."_

"_Tell me about your father," she said. _

"_He ran my grandfather's business in the ground, yet he never gave up. The man's greatest gift is his charm. He continued to play in the financial deep waters," he said. "I guess you can admire him for that." _

Rachel knew that for the next twenty minutes Tony spoke about his mother and his father. He told stories, some of which his teammates had already heard. She was fascinated by how much he was able to speak about the certain situations that happened when he was a kid, yet his emotions were still raw and strong. _He feels. It's probably what makes him a dynamic lover, yet he is easily open to get hurt,_ she thought.

The more Gibbs heard about his senior agent's childhood the prouder he was of the man he became.

"You knock, DiNozzo, down and he keeps getting up," he remarked.

"And with a smile, even if that smile is part of his mask," added Ducky.

"_You're father blamed you for your mother's death," Rachel said. _

"_He was angry. I can't blame. My father may have remarried many times, but my mother was the love of his life. Do you know what it is like to love so strongly that it burns?" _

He's green eyes started to burn as he stared into Rachel's eyes. Everyone watched as Dr. Cranston, a trained professional, shifted in her chair.

"_Love, real love. It leaves scars, Rachel. But they are worth it. Nothing makes you feel more alive than a firefight or being in love."_

He leaned forward, reached across the short distance between them, and took her left hand in his hands.

"_Love's touch burns. It isn't just warm, but it burns," he said. _

Everyone watched as on the TV screen it was noticeable that Rachel Cranston was psychically responding to Tony. She was fighting it, but she was losing it.

"_Who do you love, Tony?" she asked. She used his question as a weapon gain control of their session._

"_I'm in love with…," he paused and smiled. _

Rachel paused the DVD. Before she could speak, Gibbs handed her a glass of Bourbon.

"Thank you," she took a sip.

"I think we all need a drink after that," said Abby.

"Or a cold shower," quipped Ducky.

Rachel Laughed: "Admittedly, some patients are easier than others."

"How do you rank, Tony?" asked McGee.

"He's not easy," she smiled.

"Gio Macaluso has seen this and the other sessions. He is probably behind the death of an innocent sailor just to send us a message. Tony is in trouble. That Bastard Macaluso is somehow going to use these DVDs against him. We need to get ahead of him," Gibbs fumed.

"When he gets a hold of Tony, he will know how exactly to break him," said Ziva. "He will know it will take time. He'll use psychical torture probably because he wants to, but it will the psychological that breaks him. No doubt this Gio Macaluso wants to know who Tony loves, so that he can kill that person in front of him and then Tony it was all his fault."

"She's right. That will destroy him," said Rachel.

"Play the next session," said Gibbs.

"_How do you deal with death?" _

"_Death and I have a long relationship. My mother died when I was eight. I dealt then by trying to get my father to pay attention to me, but that didn't work. Eventually, I learned that death wasn't going anywhere. I wasn't going to be able to outrun it, so I made it a companion. Of course, death isn't always the best companion," he said._

"_Like when?" _

"_Katie's blood all over my face. Damn, when I finally went home days later, I stood under a hot shower with my face raised for almost an hour. Sometimes, I think I can still feel her blood on me. I don't mind it as much as I used, though," he said. _

"_How about with Paula?" _

"_Death showed a sense of humor with that one. She and I were no longer lovers but we were becoming good friends."_

"_You broke Rule Twelve with Paula_._"_

"_Gibbs was worried I'd be breaking the rule with Katie to see that I was breaking it with Paula. By the time he caught on the fire was out between her and I, so he didn't bother to lecture me," he said. _

"_Why did death show a sense of humor in Paula's case?" _

"_I found that secret door the bomber used she didn't find it, I found it. If I was just a little closer, or a little faster, I would have taken the bomber out and died instead of her. It should have been me, Rachel not Paula. It should have been me instead of Kate, also."_

"_Give me a one word description of the teammate I mention: Gibbs?" _

"_Mentor."_

"_Dr. Mallard?"_

"_Grandfather." _

"_Timothy McGee?" _

"_My Probie. Sorry, I need use an attributive adjective."_

"_Abby?" _

"_Sister. Maybe even a Weird sister, she does occasionally have a Shakespeare thing going where she dreams the future" he smiled. _

"_Jimmy Palmer. I know again with the attributive, right?" _

"_My Ducky."_

"_Ziva?" _

"_Bella vita." _

"_That's Italian." _

"_I'm half Italian," he said. _

"_Half?" _

"_The rest of me is aristocratic English with a little Scott." _

"_But most people think of you as Italian?" she said. _

"_People view me in relation to my name – DiNozzo. Hey, bada bing, bada bang, you're Italian," he smiled. "I actually don't look that Italian. Green eyes, that comes from my mother." _

"_The women in your life," she paused looking to phrase her sentence in a tasteful way._

"_The die on me," he said. "My mother, Katie, Paula, Jenny, and Donna Macaluso. The only one who didn't die was almost killed and was hurt badly by me: Jeanne. I hurt her. Yes, she accused me of murder, but I hurt her." _

"_Are they the only ones?" she asked. _

"_No." _

"_Somalia?" _

Ziva looked over at Rachel, whore returned the glance. Instinctively, Rachel reached over with right hand and left hand."

"_I hurt Ziva before Somalia. First, I killed Rikfin, I mean he deserved but in some ways she would have been better off if Rifkin and I both died. Then I continued to hurt her in Tel Aviv when I exposed her father for what he was: a name who loves his country more than his daughter. Next, I hurt her when I Gibbs was force to choose her over me. He should have kept her on the team and gotten rid of me. Win/win. Finally, I hurt her by getting Somalia too late. They hurt here there and it's my fault," he said. "Yeah, all my great skills of being not quite bright enough and just a little too late were on display there."_

"_Aren't you being too hard on yourself?"_

"_Ziva got hurt."_

"Next is the last session we taped," said Rachel as she paused the DVD. "I do have to say one thing about this session. I had a lapse of professionalism at the end."

"My dear, that happens to us all," said Ducky.

She played the last session. It was the one in which he wore the tan suit. It was the day he broke Nelson's jaw. Everyone watched. Ziva kept using her peripheral vision to check on Rachel, who seemed upset by something. When she stood up in the tape and almost fell to be taken in Tony's arms and then kissed, Ziva felt a pang of jealousy.

After he thanked for her closure with Kate, Abby started to cry. This time Ziva reached for Rachel's hand.

"He broke Nelson's jaw later that day," said Gibbs.

"And we haven't seen him since," Ziva said.

**Chapter Six**

Thanksgiving was just around the corner and Tony and Maria were settling in. Maria's name had been changed to Paddington and she was passed off as his cousin. He was too late to get her enrolled in school, so he homeschool. So far their little experiment at being a family had worked well.

"Maria, you better be reading _Brideshead Revisited_. I'm going out to shovel our sidewalk," he said as he put on his leather bomber jacket, grabbed the shovel he bought then went out into the cold.

The sky was slate grey and threatening to snow again. Tony stuck the shovel in the icy wet snow. It was a heavy shovelful and he threw it into a spot near the street. Three more shovelfuls of snow and he had both a mound started and the start of a sweat.

"Hey, Tony," Mickey Foley yelled from across the street to his new friend.

Tony didn't hear him right off as he had another shovelful of snow ready for the growing mound.

"Tony!" boomed Mickey.

In a sliver SUV Benny Tucci heard the name Tony and looked out the window to see a guy in glasses and a leather jacket who looked an awful lot like Antonio Santini.

"Hey, Louie," he elbowed the driver, "is that Tony Santini?"

"I wouldn't Santini from my wife's ass," said Louie.

"Gio has offered twenty Gs to the guy who can finger him," said Benny. "I think he's living in that house."

"Fifty fifty," Louie said.

"I freakin' saw him not you."

"My feakin' car. You can walk back to Fells Point and tell Gio."

"I get twelve Gs and you get eight. How's that?"

"Okay, okay, I can live with that."

They watched as Tony waved to Mickey then finished shoveling the snow leaving a nice mound of snow by his car.

There was an inch of snow that night which left the ground icy. In the kitchen Maria made them a pot meatballs and sauce, or gravy as she called it, and was boiling water for the pasta. Tony was upstairs in his bedroom taking a hot shower. Once the hot shower started to cool a little he turned it off and got out of the shower and dried off.

He put on a pair of black jeans then he walked over to his chest of drawers, he opened the top drawer to grab a t shirt, when he smelled something burning.

"Maria," he yelled, but no answer came.

A slight creaking of wood outside of his door alerted him. _Company. Shit, where's Maria?_ Under one of his t shirts was his Glock, He grabbed the Glock, slipped the safety off, and cocked his gun then turned as two men came bursting through his bedroom door.

As he ready to fire his first shot Tony dropped down to one knee then fired his weapon as they fired at him. When they were through he had put three bullets in one man and two in the other. One of the bullets had burned through his right side above his hip.

He reached down and felt the bleeding wound. _I don't have time for this. _He grabbed his T shirt and with his right hand he applied pressure to his side then he proceeded out of the room.

Slowly, going down the stairs, his mind started to imagine what had happened to Maria. _She can't be hurt. Damn it, she has to be all right. _When he got to the first floor, he saw the inside door was open then he heard a noise behind him.

Instead of turning he dropped the hardwood floor and rolled in the direction of the news. It was a man with a shotgun. Tony fired right before he blasted the floor with the shotgun. He out three bullets in the man then got up quickly, stuck his Glock in his right pocket then grabbed the shot gun from the dead man.

Tony went into the kitchen to find Manny Salumi standing in the corner with a gun to Maria's head.

"Hey, Tonio," Manny said.

"Manny."

"You and the baby living together, funny, huh?"

"Shut up, asshole," said Maria.

"I'd behave if I were you, Maria. Gio Macaluso said you don't have to be alive, only Tonio needs to be alive. As a matter of fact, Gio said any woman you look at is a target," Manny said.

"Okay, Manny, I'll out down the shotgun and come with you," Tony said.

"You know, Tonio, you've held up well over the years," Manny said.

"Same to you, Manny," Tony said then slowly bent his knees slowly and laid the shotgun on the floor.

As he came up, channeled the Tony who was seven years old and loved fast drawers and gunfights, then he Grabbed his Glock of his pocket and fired. He managed to put a perfect shot in the middle of Manny's forehead. Manny also got round off into Tony's left upper arm.

Maria came running into Tony's arm.

"Maria, we got to run," he said.

"Tony, you're bleeding."

"I know. It doesn't matter," he said.

"In the closet are out two go bags. You take yours and walk to the nearest taxi stand. In the bag is three thousand dollars cash, the address and name of someone I trust, and some clothes. You go to this man and tell him everything. He will take care of everything," he said.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm getting in the Camaro and going underground. When things are safe I'll stick my head up," he said.

"Tonio," she started to protest.

"Maria, do this or we are both dead."

"Okay, Tony, I will," she said.

So far the evidence on the sailor in Baltimore pointed to a low level Macaluso soldier who was now missing. _Gio cleans up after himself well. _Gibbs turned over his steak on the grate that hung over the fire in his fireplace. Unexpectedly, there was a knock on the door.

Gibbs picked up the steak off the grate with his folding ranger knife and dropped it on the plate that lay on the table in front of his sofa. He walked over to the door and opened it to reveal a distraught teenage girl.

"Can I help you?" he said. He looked closely at her winter jacket which hung open when she moved. He saw blood on her clothes.

"Are you Gibbs?"

"Yes."

She grabbed hold of him hugging his torso then started to cry: "You have to save Tonio!"

"Shit, DiNozzo," he said softly.

Gibbs gently kissed her head then he shut the door and moved her over the sofa.

"What's your name?" he gently asked.

"Maria Macaluos, but I've changed it to Maria Paddington. Tony is calling himself Tony Paddington now. I've been living with him," she explained.

"Where?"

"Locust Point, Baltimore."

"What happened?"

"Four shooters came for us. Tony killed them but they shot him. But they shot him," she said suddenly sounding older than she was.

"What happened after that?"

"He got our go bags. He told me to take a cab here and find you. He said he trusted you and you'd take care of everything. He took his bag and was going underground until… until he can stick he's head up."

"Maria, just sit here. I've got to make some phone calls," he said.

He watched as she took off her winter gloves. There was dried blood on her hands. She started rubbing her hands together trying to get the blood off, but the blood remained.

"It's Tony's blood," she said looking at Gibbs. Tear appeared in her eyes.

Gibbs walked over to his dining table, grabbed his cellphone, and then walked into the kitchen. He speed dialed Ziva first.

"_Ziva's phone_," answered Ray Cruz and Gibbs could feel his jaw tightened.

"I know it is her damn phone. Put her on."

"_Always a pleasure, Agent Gibbs_."

Gibbs jaw tightened even more.

"Gibbs, do we have an investigation?"

"Ziva, I've got a distraught Maria Macaluso in my living room. Tony sent her. They were attacked by four Macaluso shooters. According to Maria, he was hit twice. She here and he has taken off," Gibbs explained. "Call McGee, and Abby. Tell Abby to bring equipment to lift dried blood samples then get to my place ASAP."

"Yes, Gibbs."

He hung up and called Ducky next.

"Dr. Mallard," Ducky answered.

"Duck, I need you at my house. I've got Maria Macaluso here. She sixteen and in shock."

"I'll be there in forty minutes, Jethro."

"Thank, Duck.

While waiting for his team to arrive Gibbs sat with Maria leaning against his body on the sofa. It didn't take her long to become comfortable in his presence or on his furniture. _Tony said to trust me so she trusts me. She'd make for a better agent than Neil. Hell, she might rival DiNozzo one of these days as a NCIS agent._

The first one through his front door was Ziva with a bag over her shoulder. Gibbs noticed she was dressed in a black dress, as if she had been planning on going out for dinner and dancing.

"Did I interrupt dinner and dancing with Agent Cruz this evening, David," he said with a hint of disappointment in his tone.

"I need to change into work clothes. They are in my bag," she said.

"Upstairs," he said.

Ziva walked past them checking out Maria. The poor girl looked like she wanted Gibbs to hold her all night. Ziva went up the stairs.

McGee and Abby both with back packs over their shoulders were next to come into their boss' home.

"McGee, kitchen," barked Gibbs then he softened his tone. "Maria, I'm going to talk to my agent. Abby will keep you company for now."

"Okay," Maria said tentatively.

"Hi, Maria. I'm Abby," Abby introduced herself then she sat down on the other of Maria. Because of the snowy cold weather, Abby wasn't dressed in her normal clothes; Uggs, black jeans, a black T shirt, and black leather biker jacket. "I'm a really good friend of Tony. We are like best buddies."

"You have angel eyes, too," she said.

"Angel eye?"

"Yeah, green eyes, like Tony. I called them that was a kid."

"Ahh, that's so sweet. Isn't it, Gibbs?," Abby started to bond right away.

Gibbs kissed her Maria's forehead then he went into the kitchen.

"McGee take your laptop out and do a search for Tony Paddington. DiNozzo has been living under that name for a month or so. As you search his name I want you call Baltimore PD about a crime scene in Locust Point, four dead. Tell them NCIS agents will be coming to investigate. The house belongs to a NCIS undercover agent," he ordered. "Ziva and I will be headed there."

"Okay, Boss."

"You are going to stay the night here with Abby. I want you to entertain and protect Maria," he said, "oh, and no grab ass in my house."

"Gotta, Boss."

Gibbs exited the kitchen to see Ziva in cargo pants and bush shirt sitting with Abby and Maria. Ducky had arrived and he was talking to her.

"My dear, we will need to get yourself into new clothes on and for you to have a nice hot bath," said Ducky. "Do you like tea?"

"No, sir."

"Unfortunately, more and more children don't enjoy a relaxing cup these days. It is too old fashion for them. How about some hot chocolate?"

"Yes, sir. Tonio makes me a cup of hot chocolate every night."

"Hot chocolate it is then," he said.

Ducky stood and looked at Gibbs.

"She has been through a traumatic event but is psychically unharmed. She will be fine," he said.

"Thanks, Duck."

"Do you have hot chocolate in Jethro? Maria wants some," Ducky said.

"There is some in the pantry. DiNozzo when he stays overnight like to have a cup. That's if he not having a bourbon with me," Gibbs told him.

Ducky waddled off into to the kitchen to make hot chocolate. He watched as Abby now started to take samples off of her clothes, hair and hands.

"Abby, Tony left sweatpants and a sweatshirt upstairs from the last time he stayed over. She can sleep in them," he said. "Ziva, you are coming with me."

"Later, Gibbs. We'll take care of Maria," Abby said.

"Take good care of our guest, Abby, she is special to Tony," he said.

"I will."

He and Ziva headed for the door.

"Mr. Gibbs," Maria spoke up. "Please find Tony."

"You rest now."

Gibbs pulled up to Stevenson Street and parked near one of three police cruisers, whose lights were still flashing. In their NCIS ball caps and windbreakers Ziva and Gibbs got out of the car. Ziva went to trunk to grab their gear to gather evidence.

"You are Special Agent Gibbs?" asked a suit wearing Detective.

"Yup."

"The name is Det. Hal Tims, homicide. I worked with DiNozzo back in the day. We, you and I, can work together without a problem," he said.

"Glad to hear it. The bodies are yours but we will work the crime scene our way," Gibbs said willing to let Baltimore do most of the work. _We need clues to where we can find DiNozzo and that's all. _

With Ziva following him, Gibbs continued up the steps and into the house.

"One here in the living room. He had several shots to the torso," Tims said. "In the kitchen is another dead guy. One bullet in the forehead. That's it. Upstairs in the bedroom are two more bodies. One has three in the torso and the other has two in the torso. DiNozzo should have been dead. He might be dead yet. We got blood over there where the shotgun blasts tore up the floor and we have blood upstairs where he shot the two goons."

"You think he was hit at least twice then," Gibbs said.

"Yeah, I do. These bastards weren't throwing spitballs at him."

"You have bolos out for him and eyes out at hospitals for him?" enquired Gibbs.

"Yeah, not that I think it will do any good. If I recall Tony correctly, he won't go to a hospital. He'll try to deal with being shot up all by himself. Plus, Gio Macaluso is an animal and these were his pets lying here. He just might be hunting Tony right now with his men," Tims said.

Gibbs nodded then turned to see Ziva looking about the living room until she zeroed in her focus on one item. He noticed that she was staring at a photograph on the mantle. It was a black and white photo of Ziva that Tony took of her in Paris when they were on assignment.

"Why?" she said.

Gibbs walked up beside her and smiled: "Nice likeness, Agent David."

"He confuses me."

"Who confuses you?" asked Gibbs with smirk.

"Tony," she said then paused. "He sends mixed messages. He confuses me."

"But Ray Cruz doesn't confuse you, huh?" he whispered into her ear. "Shannon confused me. She was the best thing to ever happen to me."

"That was you, Gibbs, I am different from you. So is Tony," she said.

"Yeah, I was hoping you were a quicker learner than me," he laughed.

Tony taped up his side wound with a towel and duct tape and his arm with a t shirt and more duct tape. With his cashmere overcoat on people couldn't even tell he was wounded. He drove almost nonstop from Baltimore to Rhode Island. Stopping at a CVS he bought candy bars, soda, water, alcohol, tweezers, jar of honey, a sewing kit, Super-glue, aspirin, Advil, plenty of bandages and tape. Since he couldn't buy penicillin so he read up on-line that vitamins C and D plus zinc and garlic acted as a natural penicillin in the clutch. He bought bottles of each pill. _No, telling how long I'll be a bird on the wire, so I have to take care of myself._

Next on his agenda was renting a place to stay hidden so he could heal and think. He called up a realtor and made arrangements to see a summer housing unit in Naragansett. The units were basically one room houses with a tiny bedroom, bathroom, kitchenette and some living space. It was heated by oil.

Before meeting her at the unit, he stopped at a local deli to pick up some food. He bought two steak and cheese subway sandwiches, a two ham and cheeses subway sandwiches and a container of meatballs. The summer units were crowded together at the far end of the beach, so Tony drove along the road by Naragansett Bay as it turned into the summer housing cul-de-sac. He saw a Lexus parked outside of a small blue Summer housing unit. Parking the car, he got out.

"Miss Dunphy?"

"Yes," she said and smiled. She was dressed out of an LL Bean catalogue, winter edition.

"Tony Paddington. I can tell without even looking I want to rent the place."

"Really? May I ask to as why?"

"I'm a ghost writer by profession and I'm on a deadline to finish a book for someone. I'm obligated by contract not to mention their name. I need the solitude."

"That's fascinating. I have the key and rental agreement but I wouldn't be able to give them to you until your check clears the bank. I wish I could do something," she said sounding disappointed for him.

"I've done this before, Ms. Dunphy, so I understand. I brought cash with me just in case there was a situation like this. Is four thousand dollars cash enough to close this deal right here and now," he said.

"That's for four months rent, right?" she said.

"Four months of solitude, writing, and looking at the bay," he smiled.

"I think this is a done deal then, Mr. Paddington," she said.

He signed the rental agreement handed her four grand then she handed him the keys and she was off. For the next half hour, Tony slowly moved his belongings into the unit. As he did this he ate one of the steak and cheese, while the rest of the sandwiches he put in the small refrigerator.

Once he was moved in sat down in the chair then took his knife out and cut away the duct tape on his arm. Once the wound was exposed he poured some alcohol on it then took the tweezers and stuck them into his wound. The pain was sharp, hit and made him to yell a string of expletives at the top of his lungs. He moved the tweezers around in the wound until he found the bullet then pulled it. By the time he dropped the bullet on the table top, his face was bathed in sweat and he looked even paler than he did before. He soon fell asleep.

**Chapter Seven**

Abby slept with Maria in the spare bed in the spare bedroom, while McGee took the sofa in the living room. This left Ziva with finding some place to sleep. Her choice was under the boat in the basement. She has slept there before after getting back from the hospital to see Michael's dead body. That night she drank half a bottle of bourbon and managed to fall asleep under the hull of the half completed boat after castigating Tony to Gibbs. This time she just had a cup of tea and went off to sleep.

Gibb's had offered to drive her to Ray's place or even her own apartment, but she refused. She was needed here. She was, though, starting to get tired of Gibbs rubbing her relationship with Ray in her skin. It was becoming an irritant. _Why do you dislike Ray? _She asked him. _I don't dislike. I don't like him. He just doesn't register with me._ Gibbs had a way of cutting away all the bull about a person.

Tony definitely registered with Gibbs. For all the head slaps and warning growls, Anthony DiNozzo was Gibbs number one agent and always would be. No one registered with Gibbs like he did. He was the man who surprised everyone, except Gibbs. Gibbs was silently proud of Tony. McGee and she could tease Tony, even be a bit cruel to him in their retribution, but only Gibbs was allowed to let his senior agent know when he was wrong and make him feel shame.

As she started to drift asleep in the darkness, she heard footsteps on the stairs. Quietly, she pulled her Sig Sauer and waited to slip from under to the boat to surprise whoever this was. The footsteps reached the bottom of the stairs when she heard a voice.

"Is anyone down here?" Maria whispered.

"I am, Maria. It's Ziva," she said from underneath the almost boat.

"Where are you?"

Ziva rolled her eyes almost embarrassed to answer her: "I am under the boat. Can you see?"

"Not too well, it's dark down here," she answered.

"Close your eyes tightly and count to fifty then open them," she told her.

Ziva counted fifty in her head then she heard Maria: "I can see better now. Great advice, Ziva. I'll have to remember that one."

"Your eyes are adjusted to the dark now. That is all it is."

Maria walked up beside the half-finished boat and stood there for a moment.

"Can I join you under the boat, Ziva?" she asked.

"Why, Maria?"

"I feel too exposed upstairs. I can't sleep. Tonio isn't here to protect me," she said.

"Of course, you can join me," Ziva said and moved over letting Maria crawl under the boat and beside her.

"Thank you, Mona Lisa," she said to Ziva.

"Mona Lisa? Why'd you call me Mona Lisa?" asked Ziva, slightly embarrassed by being referred to as a work of art.

"Yeah, Tony called the picture of you in the living room above the mantle his Mona Lisa moment."

"He liked that photo, yes?"

"He loved it," Maria said. "Tony promised to take my photo some day and put it right up beside yours. He said he wanted his girls side by side."

Ziva slipped her arm under Maria's head, so that the two of them could share body heat.

"Tony was right. I feel safer here. But not just with Gibbs. I also feel safe with you, Abby, and McGee," Maria admitted. "I hope I can stay here. I hope Tony and I don't have to run away from here. I wouldn't mind starting a new life around you guys."

"You are close to Tony, aren't you?"

"He… he is the only family I have. We might not be related by blood, but we are family. I don't want to live with anyone else but him," she said. "We've already been separated too long. But that wasn't his fault, that was the Macaluso's fault."

"Maria, you are a Macaluos," Ziva said.

"Only in name, Ziva. They made sure I was raised by a foster family that hated me. They blamed my mother was saving Tony's life, and they wanted to punishment me for it."

"That's over, Maria," Ziva assured her.

"It's over because of Tonio," Maria stated.

"Then We have to get Tony back for you, don't we?"

"For all of us, Ziva," Maria added.

It was Gibbs who found Ziva and Maria under his boat asleep. He had gotten up a five in the morning to make himself coffee when he saw Abby alone in bed and McGee on the sofa alone in the living room. Holding a mug of French Roast in his hand he stared at Maria being hugged by Ziva under his boat. He took a sip of his coffee. _I have to talk to Leon about Maria. NCIS needs to protect her. Hell, I need to protect her. DiNozzo trusts me with her. She's my responsibility now. Shit, he knows that, too._

"Your coffee smells good, Gibbs," Ziva whispered.

"There's a pot up stairs. I'll start breakfast and you can find Maria a place to finish sleeping upstairs," he said.

"Gibbs," Ziva stopped him from going. "She needs a bodyguard."

He looked at Ziva and the way she was protectively holding Maria.

"Looks like she has one," he said.

"She needs someone else. I need to find Tony. He is my partner," she said.

Gibbs smiled: "McGee. He can continue homeschooling her. After breakfast I need to talk to Vance."

"About what?"

"About making sure that she stays with DiNozzo when he gets back," he said.

He stood up straight from where he was leaning then returned to the kitchen. Ziva looked at the young girl in her arms. This young girl had a tough life of her own, yet her she was willing to sleep in the arms of a stranger because the man she loved and trusted gave her the impression she'd be safe with them. _Who do I trust like that? Gibbs, yes. Abby and McGee, maybe. Ducky, yes. Ray, I'm not sure. Tony, more than anyone else I trust him. _

"Yakirati, wake up. It is time for breakfast," Ziva said softly into Maria's ear.

"Morning, Ziva," she mumbled.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, I dreamed of my mother."

"Do you do that often," Ziva asked.

"Not really, Usually, when I dream of her it's when she was shot. I dream of her and Tonio holding her in his arms, as my family," she said the word family with bitterness, "picking me up to take me away. I remember Tonio staring at mommy with tears in his eyes."

Ziva close her eyes and kissed the back of her head. She wanted to make the poor girls memories go away.

"What did you dream this time?" she asked Maria.

"I dreamed that Tonio and my mother were married. We are one family," she said. "I liked that. It's been a long time that I fit in or had family."

"Come, let us go upstairs and have a big family breakfast with Gibbs, Abby, and McGee."

Slipping from under the boat the woman and young girl made their way upstairs. The first thing they heard when the exited the basement was Gibbs ordered: "If you two are eating breakfast then go upstairs and wash up."

"Yes, Gibbs," replied Ziva.

Breakfast was French toast sprinkled with cinnamon and plenty of maple syrup because Gibbs realized he had to get rid of the bread in his house before it went moldy. It also helped that it was one of Kelly's favorites. Abby gabbed with Maria about clothes and music, while McGee checked on his searches. Gibbs and Ziva sat and observed while sipping their coffees.

"Gibster, I have to buy Maria clothes and stuff," Abby said.

"McGee, you escort them clothes shopping then I want you back at NCIS," he ordered.

"Got you, Boss."

"What about you, Bossman?" asked Abby.

"I need to talk to the director."

After cleaning the wound and changing the bandage on his arm, including spreading new honey on the wound, Tony finally addressed his side wound. The bullet went straight through his flesh. He doubted it did any internal damage since he felt decently. What he needed was to sew up the side like he did the arm.

Sterilizing the wound with alcohol, he grabbed a clean towel to chew on, while he attempted to sew up the entry wound. He had to admit that so far the honey had kept from getting his wound too sore. The entry wound came first. _First through, first serve._ When that was done, he put honey on it and bandaged it. The exit wound was in an awkward position, though, so he broke out the Super-glue and glued it shut then applied honey and a bandage. He wasn't sure if it was a movie or a book where he saw someone use Super-glue on a wound, but he had to admit it was so far his favorite method of closing a wound.

Not wanting to put a shirt on just yet, he walked to the window to view the grey morning. Sleet, a nasty mix of rain and snow, was falling. _The only thing that can trace me is my Camaro. I'll have to get rid of that in a few days. I have some errands to run first. I also should pick up a couple of burner phones. I need to call Gibbs and check up on Maria._

Just the thought of Maria brought back the memory of Maria's mother stepping in front of the shooter to save him. They had flirted off and on for six months, some kissing and hand holding and a great deal of talking, but he never realized she fell in love with him. _Maybe she fell in love with me because of how well I got along with her baby girl, Maria. _God, he wished he had noticed then he'd have made sure she was around the day it all hit the fan.

His stomach growled, so he went to the small refrigerator and grabbed a ham and cheese subway sandwich. He'd be out of sandwiches and bottled waterby tomorrow morning, so he hoped that both he and the weather would be better the next day. _Tomorrow, I can start figuring out how to get myself out of this jam. Actually, this is more like a situation than a jam. Jam sounds too much like a spreadable fruit. _

He walked over to his little medicine shelf he sent up over the kitchen sink. Zinc, vitamin D, vitamin C, Advil and a garlic pill. _I wonder if Ducky would approve of my makeshift medicine. Probably not. But I don't have any other choice right now. _

With water bottle in left hand and pills in right, he opened his mouth threw the pills in and washed them down with water. _Time to eat then sleep._

It was hard to believe they were even related. Gio Macaluso was nothing like Mike Macaluso. Wherein Mike was a rough, crude, even profane man of quick emotions; Gio was refined, educated, thoughtful and he hid his emotions behind a dark, handsome Mediterranean mask. Gio also preferred his suits to be Prada and his assassins to be Sicilians. Sitting behind mahogany desk in his study located in his Fells Point townhouse, Gio stared at the beautiful and handsome brother and sister assassin team of Isabella Drago and Marco Drago.

"I hate this city. It is backwards, unrefined, and dull, but it is also a stepping stone. In time I'll be in Chicago or New York," he smiled. "Of course, I need Anthony DiNozzo dead to help me in my journey to another city. You owe my family a life debt. I tell you right now that it is lifted once I see proof he is dead."

"Prego," started Isabella.

"English not Italian. If I am going to do business in this country then I need to speak and think its language."

"Please, Gio, we will gladly kill this DiNozzo. He will not be a problem for us. Do not be angry at me or my brother?" she asked of him.

"Isabella, you know that you are precious to me, but if I am to ever make this family strong again, I need results. I do not need sycophants; I need warriors. I need you to be a guerriero."

"Si," she answered him.

"As my assassin, as my warrior, I want you to make Anthony DiNozzo suffer; I want him to see someone he loves die; then I want you to kill him and bring me evidence of his death. He has now once again embarrassed us. No more. Abbastanza!" he screamed, his face turning red with passion.

"We will find him and do as you wish," she said, as if he was a Lord in the Middle Age. Gio liked that.

"Oh, Isabella, use all methods to find him. Money is not an obstacle here. Do you not act the princess, who is too good to lower herself! I you need to get down on your knees in front of a man then you do it," he said.

"Yes, Gio," she said.

"You know I love you, Isabella. Ti Amo. But this isn't about love; this is about honor. Help restore my family's honor," he said.

"Si, Gio."

"Oh, Marco, do you have the Sicilian Rosewood stiletto I gave you as a birthday gift?" he asked.

"Si, Gio."

"I'm going to call Frankie 'Donuts'," he rolled his eyes, "in here. He sent the men after DiNozzo and failed. I am sick of failure. I want you to bury that stiletto in his heart for me."

"Of course, Gio," said Marco.

Gio press the intercom button on his telephone: Sienna, send in Frankie. Frankie 'Donuts' got his name because every morning he started the day with four donuts. This was more than a ritual for him, it was a passion. Of course, his body showed his dietary habits.

Frankie came into the study and stood beside the lithe and handsome Marco. Even from the short walk from hallway to study he was out of breath.

"Hey, Gio," he said.

"Fat Frankie, you are fired," Gio said.

Before Frankie could open his mouth, Maarco released the stiletto blade of his knife and buried it with precision into Frankie's heart. The large man dropped to his knees then fall face first to the floor.

"Now that makes me happy," smiled Gio. "Dump the body, but don't make it too difficult to be found. Messages must be sent and Frankie is a big bloated message."

**Chapter Eight**

Gibbs entered Leon Vance's office hoping that the director of NCIS, especially a director with Vance's skills and covert background, could help them. Vance was sitting behind his desk looking tired.

"Leon, I take it you got McGee's e-mail and his attachments."

"I did, Gibbs. I got it last night."

"Can you help?" Gibbs came right to the point.

"I started last night and I've been working with legal and others since early this morning. I don't think you realize what you are requesting help on here," he said then took the toothpick he was chewing and tossed it in the garbage pail, as if it was gum that had lost its sweet flavor.

"How do we stand with the request?"

Vance took a sip of coffee from the mug on his desk then returned.

"Don't even ask how many laws have been broken so far, or government systems hacked, personally by me," he started his answer.

"McGee can be your computer funky for a week," said Gibbs.

"By tomorrow morning Anthony DiNozzo, aka Anthony Paddington, will be the legal guardian of Maria Macaluso, aka Maria Paddington. By the way, I recommend she remains Maria Paddington. Of course, in absence of Anthony Dinozzo, Maria will be under the guardianship and care of DiNozzo's next of kin, Leroy Jethro Gibbs. She had already been added to his and yours personnel files and his tax forms. Nothing makes a human being legitimate like taxes."

"I owe you, Leon," Gibbs said.

"I'm not done yet."

"There's more?" asked Gibbs.

Vance smiled: "Tony is no longer on a leave of absence but is listed as an agent on high priority, top secret undercover mission, whose cover has been blown. If he is found by any federal agency, he is to be given immediate assistance and NCIS to be informed of his whereabouts."

"Leon, I owe you big time," said Gibbs.

"I know. And I will collect from both you and DiNozzo."

"DiNozzo?"

"My son found out that Tony played for OSU as a quarterback. He wants me to ask him to help with his quarterbacking skills. Yes, DiNozzo owes me."

"I'll make sure that he pays up," said Gibbs, who strolled out director's office and back to his desk.

Ziva was at her desk trying to track Tony's car. So far it was futile for her. Once he left Maryland, the car seemed to disappear off the face of the map. Out of frustration she got and walked over to Gibbs.

"Once Tony and his Camaro leave Maryland, I lose him," she vents. "It is as if he took every back road and side road he could."

"That's because he did take every back road and side road in order to avoid detections," said Gibbs.

"I know. I just hoped he would make a mistake," she whined.

"Patience, Ziva," Gibbs said

"How did things go with Vance?"

"Tony is now Maria legal guardian and I am in charge of her until we can get DiNozzo back," he said.

"Hey, Boss," Agent Neil strolled into the bullpen.

"Agent Neil," barked Gibbs.

"Yeah, Boss."

"I have an assignment for you. Go down to records and evidence and start researching evidence from cold cases which we believe are still solvable," Gibbs said.

Neil stood for a moment looking at Gibbs then nodded his head and left the bullpen.

"Do you have any idea what he is going to do?" Ziva asked.

"Not a clue," Gibbs smiled. "I learned that one from DiNozzo."

Ziva smiled: "Maria will stay with you."

"I'm going to have Abby and McGee stay at my house to help guard and take care of her. She likes having the company," said Gibbs.

"I can help," Ziva offered.

"I thought you might be busy with CIA Ray Cruz," Gibbs smirked.

"My partner needs me so I am available to help, Gibbs. I am getting tired of you mentioning Ray Cruz. He is… not my partner."

"Who is he then?" asked Gibbs.

"Tony said Ray is an actor. And when I glared at him for an explanation he said: Ziva, you surprise, He starred in one of your favorite movies: Dumbo. I almost broke his wrist for that comment, but deep down, it made me laugh."

Gibbs tried to suppress a smiled. Ray Cruz as Dumbo. He definitely has the ears for it.  
>"Okay, Ziva, this evening go home grab some things and show up at my house for dinner," he said.<p>

"Sounds good, Gibbs," Ziva said then returned to her desk.

The elevator ding and the voices of Maria and Abby could be heard yapping away. Gibbs looked over to see them entering the bullpen with six shopping bags carried by an excited Abby and Maria and trailed by an exhausted looking McGee. Maria was now dressed in new jeans, a new hoodie, boots, and winter jacket. She looked happy.

"Hey, Boss," McGee greeted Gibbs then walked over to his desk and collapsed, while Maria and Abby crowded around Tony's desk.

"Gibbs, we had fun shopping. You see she how Maria is able to observe people and sum them up. You have to find a job for here," Abby said.

Gibbs looked over at McGee.

"Her observational skills are excellent as well as her ability to analysis people," he said.

Gibbs shook his head: "Thanks, Elf Lord."

"Well, I've to go down to my lab," said Abby. "Send Maria down when she bored."

"By Abby," Maria kissed her cheek, then Abby skipped her way to the elevator.

Maria turned on Tony's computer.

"So, you had a good time shopping?" Ziva asked her.

"Abby is a lot of fun. She told me for eighteenth birthday she'd take me shopping at the stores she goes to," she answered.

"Tony will not like that," Ziva said. "I'm not sure I like that."

"I like the short, short skirts she wears," Maria said.

"No, that's not going to happen," said McGee, thinking of Tony's reaction.

"What, McGee, you wouldn't think I'd look good in one of those skirts?" asked Maria.

"I suppose you would," he paused thinking about what he said and to whom and blushed. "No, you wouldn't look good at all."

"You're so serious, McGee. That is what makes you you," she teased him.

McGee got up and walked over to Tony computer and brought up a sight for her.

"You can take math tests on this site. If you have any problems or need anything explained the let me know," he said.

"I should be fine," she said and got to work.

Tony drove to the nearest Walmart. He knew he could go all the shopping he needed there in one store. First, he bought himself some new shirt, even though he couldn't believe the quality of the shirts, next he bought a case of bottled water, instant coffee, some frozen foods, a new laptop, and several cellphones to use as burner phone. He paid for everything in cash.

Pushing the cart to his car he opened the truck. In the trunk covered by a blanket, Tony had his Glock, several clips of ammo, and Benelli shotgun. He loaded the trunk then drove back to the unit. Once he loaded the stuff into the unit, he wrapped his weapons and ammo in the blankets and brought them into the unit.

With everything put away, he grabbed one of the cellphones and sat down on the wooden chair. He ran his right hand through his hair in a sign if nervousness then took the phone out of its packaging. _Gibbs is going to have my ass. Let's hope he's calmed down a bit. _It was a number he knew well. Tony dialed Gibbs cell phone.

"Gibbs," seated at his desk answered his phone.

"Gibbs, it's me."

"Mr. Paddington, huh," Gibbs snorted.

"How's Maria?"

"Stay on the line I need to go down to autopsy so we can talk," Gibbs told him.

Gibbs stood up and started walking out of the bullpen. As he passed Ziva's desk, he motioned her to follow him. Without speaking they headed down to autopsy.

Tony waited patiently. He took deep breaths and exhaled. His left arm was hurting holding the phone, so he switched it to his right hand. _I should really put my arm in a makeshift sling when I'm not using it. _

Gibbs entered autopsy with Ziva, while Ducky and Jimmy were working on a body. He didn't explain anything but started talking: "All right, Tony, how are you feeling?"

Ziva, Ducky, and Jimmy all looked at Gibbs in surprise. Ducky put down the medical instrument he was holding and held out his hand for the phone.

"Talk to Ducky," ordered Gibbs.

Ducky took the phone: "Anthony, I know you don't have much time, so please describe the wound."

"Right side above the hip a bullet went through my side. Entry wound and exit wound. I sewed up the entry wound and because I couldn't reach I too well, I Super-glue the exit wound," he explained.

"Excellent idea with the Super-glue. I have no doubt it came from one of those movies you watch," Ducky said.

"The other wound is in my upper left arm. The bullet was in the wound, so I removed it with tweezers. Then I sewed it up. I have to admit this one is bothering me a little. On both wounds I've put honey before bandaging. I am taking Vitamin D and C and Zinc and Garlic pills, as well as Advil."

"Excellent. The honey will help fight off infection and help with the healing. Vitamins and Zinc and Garlic to help boost immune system, not bad, either. An antibiotic or penicillin. You have to be careful of infection still and getting a fever. Keep the wounds clean and call me if anything else happens," he said then handed the phone to Gibbs.

"Vance has you listed as working undercover and your cover blown. All you have to do is find a federal agent and he will make sure you get back here to NCIS," Gibbs said.

"Vance did that for me. I'll have to thank him."

"Are you coming home?"

"How's Maria?"

"Fine. We are taking care of her. She's worried about you, DiNozzo," Gibbs said.

"Just take care of her, Boss. She deserves a good life after that she's been through."

"She'll be taken care of."

"Who is in charge of the Macaluso Family now?" Tony asked.

"Gio."

Tony sighed. He knew Gio's reputation and background.

"Can't stick my head out yet, Gibbs," he said.

"Why?"

"Gio is Sicilian. He uses Sicilian assassins against his enemies. Ask Ziva, Gibbs, Sicilian assassins are some of the best. They are ruthless and they don't stop coming for you unless you kill them. Being an assassin isn't a job to them; it's a vocation. This isn't going to end until the assassins and Gio are dead or me," he told his boss.

"You should have someone protecting your six then," Gibbs said.

"It would be nice. I'd sleep better at night, but there is no one here I trust."

"Where are you?"

"I'll give you a clue. I'm in a town that actually has a beer and a bay named for it," he smiled. "Gotta go, Gibbs. I need to change my bandages."

Tony hung up leaving Gibbs with Ducky, Jimmy, and Ziva staring at him.

"He says he can't come out of hiding because Gio Macaluso uses Sicilian assassins."

"Ahh, they were the beginning of the Mafia," Ducky said. "They are noted for being loyal, deadly, and inexorable."

"He needs someone covering his six," Gibbs said.

"He needs an assassin covering his six," said Ziva.

Gibbs smiled.

"He gave me a clue to his location. Let's see if McGee can give us a location," said Gibbs.

Gio called Marco into the living room. It was early evening and he was enjoying an after dinner Negroni, which consisted of gin, vermouth, Campari, and bitters, while sitting on the leather sofa. He liked to have his drink in the living room because of the oil painting of Sicilian Pears on linen canvas. It reminded him of home.

"Gio, you wanted to see me," he said.

Gio looked at the thirty year old man standing in front of him with his black hair and his sharp, yet handsome features._ I am only ten years older than him, yet his aura is older than mine._ He had the grace of a panther and was even more deadly. By the time Marco was seventeen he had fulfilled his third contract. It was then that he started to be paired with his sister. They made for a truly deadly partnership.

"Marco, I have something to show you," Gio leaned forward on the sofa and opened up his Mac that lay on the coffee table. Marco sat down beside him and waited patiently until Gio downloaded a security tape from a Walmart. In it a man is at the counter purchasing items.

"Antonio Santini, or better known as Anthon DiNozzo," Gio said.

"He is a handsome man," remarked Marco.

"He is. Not quite Italian, but more a mix of English and Italian," agreed Gio. "The store is in Rhode Island. Go ferret him out and kill him."

"Yes, Gio. It will be my pleasure," said Marco.

"Intimidate or buy whoever's help you need – store employees, small town police officers, whomever you need to find him and kill him. I'll expect you to keep in contact with us, so I don't worry about you."

"Of course, Gio."

"Go make me proud, Marco. I know you can do it," Gio said.

Gracefully, Marco got up and exited the living room and closed the doors behind him. Waiting patiently for him, Isabella was dressed in a black suit, almost masculine in style. Of course, the stiletto high heels she wore were far from masculine. He stood in front of his sister, his cruel grey eyes betraying no emotion. With the back of her long fingers she stroked his cheek.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"We may have found DiNozzo. I am going to kill him."

"I'll go pack," she said.

"No, I go alone. Gio's request," he said proudly.

"I cannot argue with Gio," she kissed his cheek. "Kill him and cut his fucking head off. Gio will like that. How will you do it?"

"I thought I'd make it personal."

"Knives?" she asked.

Marco smiled: "He's handsome, Isabella. Very handsome."

"Really," she purred. "It's too bad he didn't send me instead of you. I could have some fun with him."

"Sister, that's probably why he is sending me instead of you. He knows I won't want to sample him before killing him," Marco laughed.

"Bitched," she gently stroked his cheek.

"McGee," barked Gibbs.

Gibbs stood hovering over McGee's desk waiting his agent working his computer magic. Ziva sat stoically at her desk and waited.

"There is Corona, California, but that doesn't have a bay," he answered. "Tecate is a Mexican beer and was named after the city of Tecate. We have Great Falls Beer which is named for Great Falls, Montanna; Boston Ale named after Boston and there is the Boston Harbor; Cooperstown Beer which is brewed in Cooperstown, NY…"

"Yeah, McGee, they have a Baseball Hall of Fame," Gibbs growled.

"Okay, Boss, There is Naragansett Beer named after Naragansett, RI and…"

"Naragansett Bay," Gibbs said. "That's where he is. Naragansett, RI. It makes sense. He went to RI Military Academy for school."

"So we now have a location to start looking," said McGee.

Gibbs turned and looked at Ziva: "Requisition whatever you need and go searching for DiNozzo in Naragansett, RI. Don't take your car, it doesn't handle winter weather well. Sign out an NCIS car," Gibbs told her.

"I'll get started tonight," she said.

"I want updates. Call twice a day, Ziva," he told her.

She strode towards the elevator.

"When you find him, slap his head for me," Gibbs told her.

"With pleasure, Gibbs," she entered the elevator.

Marco drove a black Ferrari 360 Modena, which was like an advertisement to the corrupt to offer their services to him. All he had to do was park it in the Walmart parking lot, and men and women offered their services. He had purchased five hundred dollars worth of information when he was told the Camaro he was looking for was in parked in Naragansett.

Marco called Gio: "I believe I know where he is."

"Excellent, Marco."

Marco looked at the whitish grey sky which was threatening snow. It was already thirty degrees. He wanted to finish this and be home, but he knew this called for some time to be done right. Anthony had to suffer.

"I'll call you tomorrow evening," he said.

"Thank you, Marco. You do the family name Drago honor."

Naragansett was small, just like the state it was located in. So small that the local cop remembered that Janet Dunphy rented one of those huts to Mr. Paddington and he drove a Camaro. Another twenty dollar bill and he got the location of that hut. As he drove along the beach listening to _Besame Mucho _on the radio, he saw the summer housing units. His heart began to beat faster. The music was turned off.

Slowing the Ferrari down to a crawl, he saw Paddington's hut, so he stopped before the purr of his engine could be heard by Tony. Quietly, getting out of his car, he checked himself out. He wore a black turtleneck, black cargo pants, and black Bruno Magli shoes, which he wore because of their soft soles. He had three knives on him. Each had a role to play in his mind. Approaching Tony' shut, it began to snow. Marco took the stiletto out of his pocket, released the blade and used it to open Tony's door.

It was expertly done: The knife as lock pick. He crept into the place. It was ugly, small. _He must be afraid of us to hide in such a place. This poor animal. I am doing him a favor by killing him. _

Noise came from the bathroom. _That's why the lady is a tramp, _Tony sang. Dressed in black sweatpants and a Notre Dame t shirt, he opened the bathroom door to find a Sicilian assassin standing in front of him with a stiletto knife at his throat.

"Anthony DiNozzo, I presume," he smiled.

"Cold blooded killer, I presume," smiled Tony.

"Gio Macaluso has sent me…"

"Yeah, I know, but what I really want to know is where did you get that turtleneck? My neck looks fat when I wear a turtleneck, but yours is perfect," Tony said admiringly.

"I got it in Venice," Marco answered. "And I admire your stones. You act like you're not afraid."

"We all have to die," Tony said.

"True," Marco said then stabbed him in the right shoulder, not too hard but not gently.

Instead of throwing a punch, Tony gave it everything he had and head butted Marco in the nose causing it to break and bleed profusely. Marco took a few steps back, but as he did he grabbed the serrated blade folding knife in his back pocket and took it. Releasing the blade, he swept it across Tony's chest, ripping shirt and skin.

"Son of… that's not fair two knives," growled Tony.

"You broke my nose," Marco hissed.

"No, I flattened your nose. Goodbye good looks. A broken nose is distinctive but a flatten nose is right out of Dick Tracy," he chuckled.

"Morte!"

"Eat me," Tony smiled.

Tony went for his Glock on the table, but Marco threw his stiletto at him catching Tony in the right shoulder. _Damn it, how many knife wounds do I really need? _

Marco was up and he had switchblade in his other hand. Knowing he wasn't going to get to his Glock, Tony pulled the stiletto out with his left hand and quickly threw it at Marco. All those years of camp finally paid off. The knife went through Marco's right eye and into his brain. Unfortunately, Marco threw his switchblade at the same time and it was now sticking out of Tony's thigh.

_I'm screwed. Jesus, I need help on this one. Unfortunately, I'm feeling a little light headed. I think I'll just rest here on the floor. _Tony dropped to the floor.

Ziva flashed her federal badge at the police station and received the same information as Marco did for free. She drove at a breakneck speed and came to a stop near Tony's Camaro. Getting out she saw Marco's Ferrari which stood out even more than Tony's Camaro. She pulled her Sig Sauer and approached the hut.

He door was ajar. Ziva kicked it open and from the door saw the prone body of Marco. She entered the hut and pointed her gun at the prone body of Tony.

"Harah!" she growled and swiftly moved to his side.

He was bleeding from several knife wounds. She needed to provide him some triage on his wounds then get him out of here to a better safe house. Grabbing some of the materials in the area, she first put a towel on his chest wound then tightly taped it up. Next, she stuffed some bandages on his deep shoulder wound then taped it with duct tape. The shallow shoulder wound she bandaged and finally, she had to deal with the knife in his thigh.

"_Mona Lisa, Mona Lisa, men have named you. You're so like the lady with the mystic smile_," Tony sang to her, which almost brought a smile to her face.

"I have to pull the knife out of your leg," she said in a calm voice.

"I have money in my go bag in bedroom. Enough to get us out of here and set up somewhere else then you can leave me," he said as he tried not to scream.

Ziva had her hand on the knife's blade and was readying herself and him to pull it out. _This is definitely going to hurt him more than it hurts me._

"Where did you get all this money, Tony?" she said.

"Shh, don't tell anyone, but I'm wealthy. Mommy Paddington left it to me. She loved me and a good stiff drink," he grimaced as she applied some pressure to the knife.

"I'm going to pull it out then bandage it up, as quickly as possible," she said.

"I take it we are leaving this lovely place afterwards," he said.

"Yes."

"Use the Camaro. Full tank of gas and it is fast. Okay, with you drive we might break the time continuum, but, at least, we'll get there fast," he said.

"Shhh, Yakiri, save your strength. You are going to need it," mumbled Ziva.

"I don't speak Hebrew. What does Yakiri means – Ray?" he queried.

"Not funny, Tony," she pulled the knife out. _He and I have a great deal to talk about, but not now. _

Tony saw sparking lights then blackness closed around him and he faded away. Ziva ripped open his sweatpants, applied bandages to the wound the taped it.

"I'm sorry, Ahuvi," she said. "I'll teach you Hebrew later."

She looked around and started to gage what she would take and what she would leave.

**Chapter Nine**

Ziva drove them into Connecticut stopping in Norwalk at the Courtyard Norwalk. She rented a King Guest Room, paying for five days in cash, then helped Tony into the room. There was a large king size bed, sofa, flatscreen TV, microwave, small refrigerator, desk, chair, closet, bathroom, and bureau for clothes. It was a bright, clean room. In other words they would be able to hide here for a while.

Once settled in Ziva re-bandaged his wounds, including gently applying some honey on them. Next, she took one of his burn phones and dialed Gibbs.

"_Gibbs!"_

"It's Ziva. I have Tony."

"_How is he?" _

"Injured. I found him with one of the Sicilian assassins. I'll give you the address so you can send a NCIS to investigate," she said.

"_I take it the assassin is dead." _

"A knife through his eye. Tony is badly cut up."

"_Ducky is going to want to see him." _

"Is that safe?"

"_Let me think about it. Are you set for money?"_

"More than enough."

"_Take care of him. When he is able to talk have him call me. We have to start coordinating our effort," _said Gibbs then he hung up.

While Tony slept, Ziva stripped off her clothes and took a hot shower. It had been a long night for her. While she showered, Tony woke up. He surprised to find that he was naked and in a king size bed. His body felt like ground beef, so he decided to take inventory. He had a side wound, left arm, right thigh, both shoulders, and his chest. _I must look like shit, but I smell like honey. _

The shower stopped and Ziva exited the bathroom wearing a terry cloth robe and drying her hair. She stopped and looked at Tony. He stared up at her. Just then he started to shiver, so Ziva walked over to his side of the bed, sat down beside him and covered him with the blanket. She senses as he pulled away slightly.

"You need food and drink. You have lost a bit of blood," she said.

"Assassin is dead?"

"Yes."

He lay back on the bed.

"Awkward, huh?" he said.

"You and I?"

"Me and everyone at NCIS."

"We are your family, Tony," she said.

"Maria is my family. I have to protect her," he mumbled.

He is so distant from me. When he went rogue, he cut all his ties and I'm not sure he wants to retie them. But he doesn't have a choice. I won't give him one.

"I am your family, too," she said softly.

"When are you leaving?" he asked abruptly.

Ziva was stunned to hear this question from him. Instead of getting off the bed, she brought her other leg up onto the bed and sat beside him.

"I am not leaving," she said.

"You should go and the sooner the better. One assassin down, one to go. Then I have to kill Gio to end this," he said coldly.

"If you kill this Gio in cold blood, what happens to you and Maria?"

"We run and set up a new life for us somewhere else," he said.

"What happens to you and I?" she asked.

"We can write each other," he said not even bothering to add sarcasm to his tone.

"What have I done to you, Tony, to make you treat me this way?"

"You've done nothing, Agent David."

Angrily, she got off the bed and put some distance between her and Tony. He didn't bother to look at her.

"I am almost angry enough at you to leave you here alone. But I won't. I promised too many people who care for you to take care of you," she said.

"Leave me. I can take care of myself. I've been doing it for a long time," he said.

"You are frustrating," she huffed then went to the sofa, grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

"Go home to Ray," he mumbled softly thinking she wouldn't hear it, but she did.

Ziva closed her eyes. She had waited too long to deal with her relationship with Ray and with Tony. Tony was now choosing for her who she should be with and who she should love.

On the TV images of Naragansett and the summer unit Tony rented appeared.

"An Italian male was found murdered in Naragansett, R.I. The man's is identity is being withheld, as Federal agents investigate his death.

Ziva turned off the TV: "You weren't mention, at least on television."

"The other assassin is going to be on my trail to finish the job," he said.

"Well, then this Israeli assassin will deal with the Sicilian assassin," she said.

Hearing this Tony was overwhelmed with passion. He didn't want her in harm's way. Not after all she had been through, he was not going to cause her anymore pain.

"NO!" he yelled.

In a fury, he got out of bed forgetting about his thigh injury and being nude. He stood up and took one step forward when his thigh was on fire with pain and he dropped to the floor.

Ziva was off the sofa and down beside Tony in seconds. She could see the pain in her green eyes. _For too many years we had done this to each other. It has to finally stop. We are either meant for each other or we should never again be in the same room. _

"Go, Ziva. You are not going to risk yourself for me. Just go. I am more than capable of taking care of myself," he told her.

"No. I will not leave you."

"Go home to Ray. He's better for you. He can protect you," he said.

Better for me. This is all about me. I have had enough of this. Does he think I need protecting like a baby? No, I can protect myself and him.

"Tony," she demanded, "look at me!"

His lifted his eyes to look at her. How many years had he flirted and danced with her. He'd covered her six and saw her grow as a person, while he stood still. _I'm not good for her, but I do love her. _

He started to open his mouth, when Ziva placed her hands on his face then kissed him. It was an earth stopping kiss, but Ziva did think that time slowed down and he body shiver. She pulled back and looked at him.

"I am not going anywhere," she said. "You can trust me, Tony, I am not going anywhere."

"Zi, I… I've made mistakes."

"We all have," she said.

"Mine have hurt people, people that I love. I don't want to do that anymore," he said.

"If you send me away, you will be hurting both of us."

With his right hand he reached behind her head and pulled her lips into his. This time the world stopped rotating and things made a little bit better sense.

Isabel Drago was furious. Anger made her dark beauty almost frightening to behold, as her eyes burned with fury. The first person to see her left the room with a deep cut from a stiletto across their face. DiNozzo had killed her brother! He must die! And he must die by her hand.

"Isabel, I'm coming in," said Gio as he opened the door to her bedroom.

She glared at him: "He's dead."

"Vendetta, Isabel. All we have is vendetta."

"He is going to suffer, Gio."

"Isabel, he has made you suffer, so make him suffer."

"Find him for me," she said.

"I shall. Do not worry, Isabel, we will kill this DiNozzo together."

"You can watch, Gio, as I flay him, as I remove layer of skin after layer until he begs for death."

"Marco Drago. He was wanted for eight deaths in Italy, three in France and two in Canada. God knows how many he has killed here in the US," Vance said.

He and Gibbs watched as Ducky and Jimmy worked on the body.

"If we can link him to Gio Macaluso then we have the start of a case, Leon."

"His car is being towed here for McGee and Abby to work on. I think we should be able to connect him to Gio. He wasn't getting his money from Santa Claus," Vance said.

"Of course, Gio is going to get more desperate," Gibbs ventured. "When I hear from DiNozzo, I should tell him to come in."

"But he won't, will he?" Vance grinned.

"No, he won't. He knows this ends only one way."

"A zero sum game. One side wins at a great cost and one side loses at a great cost," said Vance.

"Let's see if we can't help DiNozzo come out on top of this war," smiled Gibbs.

"How?" asked Vance.

If you put DiNozzo and Ziva in the same room as Gio and his assassin, who do you think is going to win?" asked Gibbs.

"Close call," said Vance.

"Worth seeing who wins, though, Leon," said Gibbs.

"What's your devious plan, Jethro?" asked Gibbs.

"I need to talk to DiNozzo and a Det. Tims then I'll let you know the plan, Leon."

With a smile on his face Gibbs turned and left the autopsy leaving Vance to wonder about his senior agent. Ducky looked over at the director.

"Do not fear, Director, whatever Jethro has in mind, he will assuredly stack the odds in Anthony's favor. I have known fathers and sons who were as tied to each other as they are," Ducky said.

"They do have a strong friendship," said Vance. "sometimes they seem like they want to strangle each other and times they are protecting each other's back like they were blood relatives."

"Fathers and sons. Always a fascinating subject," smiled Ducky.

Chapter Six

Ducky and Gibbs arrived at the Courtyard Norwalk by noon. Ziva told them the room they were staying in. When Gibbs knocked on the door, she let them in.

"Anthony, I want to check your injuries right away," said Ducky, who brought his medical bag.

"Hey, Duck," Tony said from the bed.

Gibbs walked over to Ziva and looked into her eyes: "Have you and DiNozzo come to an understanding?"

"We are working on it?" she smiled brightly.

Ducky took his time examining each every cut, slice, stab and gunshot wounds. Re-dressed wounds, added topical salves, then set up an IV with antibiotics and something extra to get his strength soon

"Duck, I don't need this," protested Tony.

"You need to be ready," said Ducky then he looked at Gibbs. "He is ready, Jethro."

"Do you remember a Tims in Baltimore homicide?" asked Gibbs.

"He was knew when I was almost done there," he said.

"He's going to talk about you in front of an officer who he is sure is acting as a snitch to Gio," Gibbs started to explain.

"We are setting up, Gio," smiled Tony.

Gibbs nodded in the affirmative: "We are going to bug your home in Baltimore. Tims will let it be known that someone from NCIS has heard from you. You need to go back to your place on Thursday to pick up a passport and other IDs you have hidden there because on Friday you are flying out of the country. NCIS wants to see you go so that they can bury some cases related to you."

"Gio probably wants to personally kill me by now," said Tony with a smirk.

Gibbs nodded his head.

"I just need to get him talking," said Tony.

"Gibbs, he isn't completely well," protested Ziva.

"He's never been completely well," chuckled Gibbs.

"Who is going to be guarding Maria while this happens?" asked Tony.

"Abby and McGee at my home. I've promised her that we'd all have Thanksgiving together," Gibbs told him. "She's looking forward to it."

"Gibbs," Ziva started to speak.

"Do you want to invite Ray to Thanksgiving, sweecheeks?" teased Tony.

Now it was Gibbs' term to smirk: "That might be nice. I haven't seen Dumbo in years,"

"Harah, you both won't be satisfied until I am angry enough to kill," hissed Ziva.

She stormed out of the room, leaving a laughing Tony and Gibbs and a slightly confused Ducky.

"Does someone want to explain that to me?" asked Ducky.

"She loves me," said Tony.

"I've known that for years, Anthony," replied Ducky. "I was talking about the Dumbo reference."

"CI-Ray has a large auditory system," said Tony.

"I did notice that. I often wonder why his mother never pinned them back as a child," Ducky commented.

In a van parked two blocks away Vance, Neil and Gibbs monitored the audio and visual bugs in Tony's house. Cassie Yates and her partner along with three other agents were in parked cars waiting for their orders from Vance, along with Det. Tims and five detectives. It was eight in the evening when Tony and Ziva let themselves into his Baltimore home.

"You better have your body armor on," Ziva whispered in his ear.

"Worried about me?"

Instead of answering him she passionately kissed him.

"If you survive this, I'll give you the rest of my answer," she said.

He let them into the house. Tony turned on the light and knew immediately that others were in the house. A creak of wood above his head, he nodded to the stairs. Ziva understood, as she took out her Sig Sauer.

In the van Vance looked at Neil: "We're hot, so start recording."

"Sir, I can out on the air conditioning," replied Neil.

Vance glared at the agent then looked at Gibbs: "I'll apologize for saddling you team with him later."

Vance reached over and started to record off the audio and visual equipment.

Tony took his Glock out and started towards the kitchen with Ziva on his tail. As he came into the dining room Gio Macaluso, Isabel Drago, and another one of Gio's men came out of the kitchen.

"Antonio Santini. Isn't that what you used to call yourself?" Gio asked. He was dressed in a grey suit with a black cashmere overcoat.

"Zenga?" asked Tony.

"Versace. I don't mind ruining a Versace suit," he answered.

"Oh," nodded Tony. "Nice cut."

"Thank you, Anthony DiNozzo."

Three more of Macaluso's men came slowly down the stairs. They stopped half way when Ziva pointed her weapon at them.

"You have been a pain in my family's ass for years now," Gio said.

"How is Mike?"

"Rotting away in jail."

"I should send him a car," said Tony.

"You should die that is what you should do," Gio said. "Miss Drago's brother here was killed by you."

"That's not fair. He tried to kill me first," said Tony.

"He was good, but you killed him. I have to admire that much," he said then he looked at Ziva. "That and your taste in women."

"Yeah, I prefer Israeli assassin to Sicilian assassin," Tony said.

"Thank you, Ahuvi," Ziva said to Tony.

"Put your guns down and we will kill you painlessly," said Gio.

"Unless you are talking about fornicating me to death, then I say no," was Tony's answer.

"Isabel, what do you think of DiNozzo?" asked Gio.

"I think I could enjoy killing him."

"Why is it I meet more beautiful hot women who want to kill me?" he laughed.

"It could be your personality, Ahuvi," said Ziva with a smile.

With that Gio's man beside Isabel and his three men on the stairs made their move. Immediately, Ziva started to move and shot as they began to shot, while Tony double tapped the henchman, but before he could shot Isabel, she had buried her stiletto heel in his good thigh. Gio took off int the kitchen to leave via the backdoor.

"Get Moving!" Vance yelled into his mike sending all officers and agents into the house then he followed Gibbs, who already took off, out the side door.

Ziva took a round in the arm. The three men were dead on the stairs. As she lay on the wood floor, she saw Tony struggle with Isabel Drago. Besides her stiletto heel being buried in his thigh, she was now attempting to stick a knife in his throat. He was holding off well enough, except when she applied pressure to her foot and her heel dug deeper into him.

Ziva aimed her Sig: "Zonah!"

She fired one, well aimed shot, which hit Isabel in the temple killing her. Gibbs came rushing into the house through the kitchen door and looked at Tony, who was standing in the dining room with a shoe stuck in his thigh and a woman still wearing that show.

Both police and NCIS agents finally stormed the house making it in time to clean the mess made by Ziva and Tony.

"Hey, Boss, I'm rethinking my appreciation of sensible footwear," he growled.

Ziva made it to his side and took Isabel's foot out of the shoe to relieve some of the pressure on his thigh. She then allowed him to lean against her.

"Gio get away?" Tony asked.

"Hell no. I knocked his ass into a snow bank. Vance is putting him in handcuffs now," said Gibbs.

"Oh, good, I can pass out now," he said and allowed for darkness to tuck him in for the night.

**Epilogue**

Thanksgiving was a festive time at Gibbs house. Cooking was put in the capable hands of Ziva and Maria, while Abby decorated the house and McGee hooked up the satellite TV, so that they could watch football. Tony was his part was on crutches due to the stiletto heel. He sat on the sofa beside Gibbs, while Ducky and Jackson Gibbs sat at the dining room table.

Maria came in with Abby and Ziva. Slipping in between Gibbs and Tony Maria settled in, while Ziva sat on Tony's good thigh, or almost good thigh, and started to nibble on his ear until Gibbs cleared his throat.

"They act like that all the time now," said Maria.

"That reminds me," said Ziva. "My apartment is too crowded for three. We need a bigger place."

"There's a house on sale down the street," said Maria then she elbowed Gibbs, who showed her the house.

"I already own Danny's duplex, the house in Locust Point and now you want to buy another house," sighed Tony.

"This one will be our house," said Maria. "You know – you, Ziva, me and, you know, if you two give me a brother or sister."

Both Ziva and Tony blushed.

"Oooh, a baby," Abby cooed.

"How many bedrooms is that house down the street?" asked Ziva.

"Five," answered Gibbs. "Gives you room to grow and even it has a good sized basement."

"I'll sell the locusts Point Place, okay?" said Tony.

"And the Duplex?" asked Ziva.

"I'm keeping my fortress of solitude," Tony pouted.

"We'll see," said Ziva. "Come, Maria, we have to check on dinner."

The two women in Tony's life exited the room. Gibbs looked over at him.

"I guess you're ready for your own team now, DiNozzo," he smiled.

"You mean at work, right?"

"We'll see," Gibbs answered.


End file.
